Used to be (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: Fate nunca ha llevado muy bien los cambios, especialmente cuando su familia esta involucrada. Post StrikerS. NanoFate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **MSLN no me pertenece, ni esta historia. Esto es solo una traducción del original escrito por **Ladyhades.**

**T/N: **Uff~ semana larga y llena de distracciones, pero ya comenzamos con esta gran historia. Como lo mencione con **Safe and Sound **esta historia se encuentra actualizando a la fecha, es más el ultimo capitulo salio hace unos cuantos días, muy bueno por cierto. Desde ya les aviso que estén listos para el drama!

Saludos a todos.

KR.

**USED TO BE.**

A veces toma una vida el obtener lo que necesitas, y a veces, Fate rumiaba, recostándose en un maltrecho sillón mientras soltaba su corbata, a veces una vida tan solo no era suficiente

La invitación permanecía abierta en su regazo, y no importaba cuantas veces la leyera, las palabras seguían siendo las mismas.

_Estas cordialmente invitada…_

_Nope._

Cerró con fuerza sus rojizos ojos, pero la dorada escritura persistía, grabada en su mente. Veinte años de deseos, esperanza, anhelos y aquí estaba, _cordialmente invitada. _

"_Sir, incoming call." (Señor, llamada entrante.)_

Su mirada recorrió su espartano apartamento, sin ninguna decoración o algún estilo, salvo por unas cuantas pequeñas fotografías enmarcadas. Fate a estado viviendo por su cuenta por dos años ya, y ha estado usando el lugar como uno para estar entre misiones, y nada más. Sentada aquí, sola en la escasa luz del día, se preguntaba porque se molestaba con regresar a casa todas las veces.

"Diles que morí." Murmuro Fate calladamente.

"_Sir?" (Señor?) _Entonó mecánicamente Bardiche.

"Ahh," La rubia suspiro cansadamente, masajeado sus sienes. "Olvídalo. Pasa la llamada."

Una pantalla de video cobro vida frente a ella, y fue recibida por el brillante rostro de su ahijada de dieciséis años. "Fate-mama!"

Los labios de Fate se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa pese a su mal humor, dio un pequeño saludo. "Hey cariño."

Vivio arqueo una ceja, acercándose a la pantalla. "Wow, Mama, te ves como la mierda."

"Whoa, vocabulario!" balbuceo la Enforcer, tomada desprevenida. "No dejes que Nanoha-mama te oiga hablando así!"

La adolescente se encogió de hombros, imperturbada. "Anda como loca de todos modos. Probablemente podría irme por una semana y ni siquiera se daría cuenta."

"Ah, vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto." Respondió gentilmente Fate. "Sabes como es cuando esta estresada."

Vivio tarareo suavemente admitiéndolo, distraídamente moviendo un rubio mechón en su dedo. "Cómo estuvo la misión?"

_No lo suficientemente extensa. _

Fate pudo sentir un dolor de cabeza acomodándose justo detrás de sus ojos. "Todo salio tranquilo. Con los nuevos Enforcers en el equipo, raramente no tengo que levantar un dedo."

Vivio apretó los labios, y Fate pasó suficiente tiempo en el campo para saber que venia ahora. Las interrogaciones rápidamente estaban convirtiéndose en su especialidad, y había sido rápida en aprender cuando se trataba del arte de leer a las personas.

"Recibiste tu correo?"

La Enforcer bajo la mirada hasta su regazo.

_Cordialmente._

"Lo hice."

Brillantes ojos parpadearon con esperanza, y la sonrisa dirigida a ella por la pantalla era deslumbrante. "Vas a asistir?"

Fate se aguanto un gruñido. Lindas armas de destrucción masiva. Maravilloso. "Depende de mi salida." Respondió fácilmente, y suponía que era cierto.

"Mama…." Suspiro Vivio, cejas ciñéndose. "Estoy segura que te darán libre! Y además, Nanoha-mama se pondría triste si no vas…"

_Y Yunno la animaría._

"Lo sé." Respondió la capitán con cautela. "Ya veremos."

"Vivio!" Una voz llamo fuera de la pantalla, y la Enforcer sintió su corazón dar un salto. Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que vio a Nanoha? Semanas? _Meses? _

"Estoy aquí!" llamo la adolescente, saludando con la mano. Fate trago pesado mientras la imagen de Nanoha se unía a la de su hija, tuvo que recordarse como respirar.

"Fate-chan!" Emitió Nanoha. "No sabia que regresarías tan pronto!"

"Acabo de llegar."

Inmediatamente castañas cejas se fruncieron y azules ojos mostraron preocupación. "No te ves muy bien. No has estado durmiendo bien, cierto?"

"Es lo que me han dicho." Respondió secamente Fate, causando que Vivio se aguantara la risa.

"Asegúrate de pasar por los cuarteles entonces y ve a Shamal." Respondió la Instructora. "Sabes que nos preocupamos."

Fate sintió como sus manos se cerraban en puños, y se obligo a relajarse. Estaba siendo egoísta y estúpida, y lo único que estaba consiguiendo ahora era lograr por si misma caer en depresión. Se sintió a si misma asentir con la cabeza y deseo estar aun en el campo de batalla.

"Oh!" Exclamo Nanoha, "Recibiste tu correo?"

Bien. Olvida lo de egoísta y estúpida. Si estuviera sola, hubiese llorado.

"Lo hizo." Respondió Vivio por ella. "No quiere ir."

"Qué?"

El pánico se estableció y la Enforcer movió sus manos defensivamente. "Eso… eso no es lo que yo…."

"Dijo que tenia que trabajar." Facilito Vivio sin ayudar mucho, su tono traicionando su inocencia.

"Yo me encargare de _eso." _ Declaro Nanoha airadamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Fate solo pudo sentarse ahí, desconcertada, su mirada yendo de un lado a otro entre las dos mujeres que se habían convertido en su familia.

_Ya no más. _

"Yo…yo…"

"Nanoha?" Una voz masculina pregunto. "Vamos a llegar tarde!"

"Estamos aquí!" Llamo la instructora, y la sonrisa en su rostro provocó un incómodo nudo en la garganta de Fate.

_Oh vamos…_

"Hey," Dijo rápidamente Fate, Ciertamente sin gustarle a donde iba todo esto. "Tengo una interrogación, y tengo que salir de aquí. Las llamare más tarde?"

Idénticos mohines adornaros los rostros de Vivio y Nanoha, y si no fuese porque estaba teniendo el _mejor _día de su vida, Fate se hubiese reído.

"Olvida la llamada." Nanoha reclamo ligeramente. "Será mejor que vengas de visita. No te he visto hace tiempo."

Ojos borgoña se suavizaron. Todo este tiempo separadas, y ella _aun _cedía a los deseos de la castaña. Pese a su mejor juicio, y a los efusivos susurros en su mente, asintió. "Lo haré."

"Te amo!" Dijo alegremente Vivio.

"Las amo." Respondió Fate automáticamente, un hábito que quedo de las llamadas que hacia a casa cuando Vivio aun era una pequeña niña. Mantuvo su temblorosa sonrisa hasta que la llamada se corto, e inmediatamente se desplomo en el sillón, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Tras el incidente JS hace diez años, las misiones de Fate habían aumentado en frecuencia y duración. Parecía que había una interminable afluencia de nuevos Enforcers y la TSAB estaba ansiosa de tener más soldados en el campo de batalla para prevenir que otros incidentes como ese volvieran a ocurrir. Fate había sido despachada por el universo y de vuelta, semanas se transformaron en meses y entonces en años. Vivio había crecido en un pestañeo, y ella y Nanoha se habían aparentemente distanciado. Sus visitas a la casa disminuyeron a unas cuantas al año y había comenzado a sentirse con una extraña en su propia casa. Las cosas fueron movidas, reorganizadas. Nuevos muebles, nuevos autos, era diferente cada vez y nunca estaba segura de lo que iba a encontrarse.

Hace dos años, luego de casi conseguir que la mataran, aun llevando vendajes de la cruel batalla de la que casi no sale, llego a casa para encontrar a Yunno durmiendo en su lado de la cama a las tres de la mañana.

Podía recordar cada detalle perfectamente, estando de pie en la puerta, mano empuñada alrededor de la perilla tan fuerte que sus dedos _dolían. _Pestañeo lentamente, como si mirando lo suficiente, probaría que era un espejismo y desaparecería.

Y entonces Nanoha salio del baño, llevando una vieja camisa y un poco más, y su corazón se encogió en su pecho.

Entonces lo supo, en ese exacto momento, que estaba completa, total, irrevocable y locamente enamorada de Nanoha Takamachi. Azules ojos se ensancharon ante la presencia de la Enforcer en la puerta, y repentinamente Fate supo lo que era ganar y perder _todo_ en un solo latido.

Y ahí estaba, finalmente, un nombre para los sentimientos que había albergado por tantos años.

Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra sin palabras a través del cuarto, emociones yendo desde herida, confusión, y, la peor de todas, ira. La Enforcer podía sentir su interior ardiendo fuerte e intenso, y mientras el hombre en la cama se giraba, el sentimiento fue replicado en sus ojos. No se podía mover, no podía pensar, no podía _respirar_. Cuando Nanoha tomo un tentativo paso enfrente, Fate reacciono, y su corazón comenzó a latir una vez más. Fue ahí, en la puerta, que se dio cuenta que había sido reemplazada. Cinco meses lejos de casa. Cinco meses de constantes bombardeos enemigos, interminables ataques y pilas de cuerpos. Cinco meses de acurrucarse en la oscuridad, silenciosamente rezando por llegar pronto a casa para ver a su familia, cinco meses de luchas para solo mantenerlas _a_ _salvo_, y termina de esta manera.

Reemplazada.

Fate asintió lentamente, recogió su bolso que había dejado caer a sus pies, y desapareció en la noche.

_Una pelea de pareja?_

_No, deberían serlo primero. _

En menos de tres días, más tarde, tenia su propio apartamento, pese a las suplicas de Nanoha y las lagrimas de Vivio.

Y ahora?

Ahora estaba_ cordialmente invitada, _y nada podría ser mejor que ver a alguien mas alejar a su familia de ella en un hermosamente decorado pasillo, mientras todos los que le importaban _aplaudían…_

"_Sir?" (Señor?) _Pregunto Bardiche, interrumpiendo su oscura meditación. _"You have a visitor." (Tiene una visita.)_

Fate gruño. Por supuesto que lo tenía. Su día solo podía seguir mejorando. "Abre la puerta." Respondió cansadamente. "Quien quiera que sea podrá aguantar mis malos modales, estoy segura."

"_Fate-chaaaan!" _una femenina voz canto alegremente mientras cerraduras electrónicas se desconectaban. "Un pajarito me contó que estabas en casa!"

"Estoy en la sala." Respondió Fate, apoyando sus pies desgastado banquillo y lanzando la horrible invitación a través de la sala. Cómo era, lejos de los ojos, lejos del corazón?

Ya lo sabia, pero se sentía bien pretender.

Mientras pasos se acercaban desde la entrada, la Capitán dio un ligero saludo con la mano. "Debí saber que eras tu. Siéntete como en casa."

"Siempre lo hago." Dijo Hayate, asomando su cabeza en la sala. "Escuche que tienes un interrogatorio?"

"Qué, interceptando mis llamadas otra vez?" Respondió la Enforcer ligeramente.

"No, tan solo tengo un buen informante." La Comandante sonrió. "Ahora, se que es un hecho que no tienes ningún interrogatorio."

Fate suspiro cansada. "Solo estoy teniendo un largo día."

La esquina de la boca de Hayate se retorció. "Recibiste tu correo?"

La rubia le dio una larga y fija mirada.

"Lo supuse." La morena suspiro, sacando una gran botella de licor color ámbar detrás de su espalda. "Es por eso que traje refuerzos!"

Fate observo a una de sus más antiguas amigas por un momento, mirada suavizándose mientras sus facciones cambiaban a una gran sonrisa. "Hayate, creo que te amo."

"Oh, no juegues conmigo así Fate-chan!" canturreo Hayate juguetonamente, batiendo sus pestañas. "Podría caer bajo tus encantos!"

"Claro."

"Ya, ya," respondió, acercándose al sillón y halando del brazo de Fate. "mueve tu mal humorado trasero, trae unos vasos y pon algo de música depresiva! Necesitamos ahogar nuestras penas!"

Fate levanto una ceja. "Nuestras?"

"Tartamudee?"

La Capitán bufó y se puso en pie, llevando su mano hasta su frente en un marcado saludo. "No señora."

"Muy bien." Hayate suspiro, meneando su mano altivamente. "Date prisa. Quiero emborracharme."

Media botella mas tarde, las mujeres estaban desplomadas sobre el sofá de Fate. Hayate se había acomodado en una esquina, apoyada contra un brazo del sillón, y cubría con sus piernas el regazo de la rubia. La Enforcer, entretanto, no mostraba señales de detenerse, y oscuros y enojados ojos trataban de provocar un agujero en la pared frente a ella. Una mano apretando su vaso y la otra, para el deleite de Hayate, estaba dando un completo masaje a las extremidades en su regazo. Como Nanoha pudo voluntariamente renunciar a esto, honestamente no lo sabría nunca. Podía recordar cuando todo este desastroso lío comenzó….

* * *

_Fate sentía como si no hubiese dormido en años, y tal vez no lo había hecho. El tiempo ya no tenia sentido, y siendo franca, ni siquiera estaba segura de que día era. Para alguien que siempre fue tan compuesta y en control como ella, era tan solo otra señal de que cosas horribles estaban por suceder. Teana se acerco a su escritorio cautelosamente, y gentilmente acerco una taza de café hacia la Enforcer. Aun tenía que decir algo, y había dejado las persianas cerradas, ambos gestos que habían dejado a Fate sintiéndose extremadamente agradecida. Asintió dándole las gracias, alejando una mano de sus enrojecidos ojos y marcando figuras sin sentido alrededor del tazón._

_La puerta de su oficina se abrió de un portazo, golpeando contra la pared y moviendo la estantería a la izquierda de Fate. Su café se derramo sobre su uniforme y parpadeo lentamente como respuesta. Oh bueno, al menos su chaqueta era negra._

_Manos golpearon el borde de su área de trabajo, levanto la vista para ver a una muy enfadada Hayate frunciéndole el ceño frente al escritorio. Teana sabiamente había salido de la línea de fuego y observado el intercambio con miedo en sus ojos. Fate bajo su tazón, decidiendo que no quería vestir lo que quedaba._

_Iba a ser un largo día. _

"_Fate." La Comandante gruño._

_La rubia asintió. "Hayate."_

_Azules ojos se iluminaron peligrosamente. "Tu. Mi oficina. Ahora."_

_Ah. Las palabras viajan rápido, aparentemente._

_La Enforcer observo a su amiga de infancia, sin pestañear. "No he terminado mi café." Murmuro tranquilamente. "Tal vez esto pueda esperar?"_

_Ella era rápida. Se enorgullecía por serlo, olvidando poder y defensa por pura velocidad cuando más la necesitaba. Se podía mover a través del cielo en solo segundos, y mantener muchos récords que los jóvenes reclutas aspiraban en romper. _

_Pero hoy? Hayate era el demonio de la velocidad y Fate jamás la vio venir. _

_Una pequeña mano la tomo del cuello de la camisa, alzándola y arrastrándola fuera de su oficina. Intento protestar, arrastrando sus pies como si fuese un niño malcriado. Hoy, tal vez lo era, pero aparentemente a Hayate no le podía importar más. Arrastró a la temida Enforcer por el pasillo, una imagen mucho más divertida gracias a la pequeña constitución y estatura de la Comandante, pasando soldados y nuevos cadetes por igual, dejando comentarios y risitas a su paso._

_Abrió la puerta y todo, pero lanzo a la Capitán dentro de su oficina antes de cerrar de un portazo. _

_Fate masajeo su cuello. "Era eso necesario?"_

_Hayate le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y apunto a una silla de oficina. "Siéntate."_

_Fate permaneció quieta en su lugar, su mirada yendo desde su amiga hacia la puerta._

_Hayate se sentó el sillón de felpa que estaba al otro lado de su escritorio y apoyo sus codos en el, su mirada atravesando a la maga. Honestamente, Fate no podía recordar la última vez que la había visto tan enojada. "Dije, siéntate. Si se te ocurre ir a lo Sonic The Hedgehog ahora, haré que Signum te deje casi muerta, te ate y te pasee alrededor de la base como un maldito trofeo." _

_La Enforcer ladeo la cabeza. Sonic el qué? _

_La mirada continuaba. Sabiamente decidió obedecer. _

_Una pantalla apareció frente al rostro de la rubia e hizo una mueca mientras repasaba su contenido. _

"_Y bien." Dijo Hayate, algo más tranquila. "Qué rayos es esto?"_

_Fate no hizo contacto visual. "Papeles de transferencia." _

"_Excelente." Respondió la morena. "Me alegro de que estemos viendo lo mismo, porque cuando esto llego a mi escritorio, no podía creer que una de mis más preciadas amigas estuviese pidiendo una transferencia permanente al otro lado de la galaxia para una misión suicida."_

_Oh. Eso. Se encorvo un poco en la silla y cerro la pantalla con un movimiento de su mano. Estaba demasiado cansada para esto ahora mismo. "Esto significa que ha sido negada?"_

"_Tu dime."_

"_Podemos no hacer esto ahora mismo?" Fate suspiro cansadamente. "He tenido una semana horrible."_

"_No eres la única." Respondió cuidadosamente Hayate. "Tuve que sacar a cierta instructora de sus clases porque se había transformado en un desastre emocional." _

_Ojos rojizos se tornaron oscuros. "Pues bien. Llama a su novio y déjame fuera de ello."_

_Hayate guardo silencio por un momento, apretando los labios mientras estudiaba la triste mujer frente a ella. Rápidas manos abrieron otra pantalla y rápidamente pulso otros comandos. Unos segundos después la imagen de Teana apareció, y la morena se recostó en su silla. "Enforcer Harlaown esta libre por el resto de la semana. Si alguien tiene algún problema con ello, mándamelos a mi." _

"_Se…Señora." Respondió Teana rápidamente con un seco saludo._

_La pantalla se fue a negro y Hayate abrió el último cajón de su escritorio. "Buena niña, esa. Pero ustedes dos." Suspiro, sacando dos vasos y un frasco plateado. "Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos?"_

_Fate no tenía una respuesta._

_Hayate sirvió dos porciones de un líquido color ámbar y deslizo uno por su escritorio en dirección a la rubia. "Mejor que el café."_

_Fate levanto el vaso en un silencioso brindis y lo tomo de un trago. Hayate silenciosamente lo volvió a llenar y se sentaron juntas en un cómodo silencio._

_La Enforcer había pensado que una transferencia era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas. No estaba preparada para enfrentar los recientes eventos y removerse a si misma de la desagradable situación había parecido la salida más lógica. Siempre se había preguntado cuando encontraría Nanoha alguien con quien compartir su vida, y siempre había pensado que podría manejarlo cuando pasara. Pero ahora, al borde de este refrán, se dio cuenta de que nada podía ser tan fácil. No podía simplemente dejarla ir, quedarse ahí y estar feliz por Nanoha, pese a saber que debería. Han pasado años juntas, prácticamente una familia, y era casi imposible el ver como alguien más venia y reclamaba todo lo que había defendido como suyo._

"_La amas." Simplemente dijo Hayate._

_Fate sonrió, pero era vacía. "Con todo mi corazón."_

_La Comandante asintió. "Dónde te estas quedando?"_

"_Motel." Respondió calladamente Fate. "Tan solo esperaba estar fuera de este planeta lo más pronto posible." _

_Una morena ceja se alzo. "No voy a aprobar tu traslado, sabes." _

_La rubia suspiro con cautela. "No creí que lo hicieras." _

"_Que tal esto." Ofreció Hayate. "Misiones más largas. Más tiempo lejos. Te dará algo de espacio y tiempo para pensar."_

_Fate lo meditó por un momento. No era lo que buscaba, pero definitivamente la mantendría lejos de la zona de peligro, al menos por un tiempo. "Es un comienzo."_

"_Bien. Porque odiaría tener que ser la encargada de contarle a Vivio que caíste cumpliendo tu deber." _

_La Enforcer alzo su vaso vacío una vez más, su mirada suavizándose mientras era llenado. "Ah, pero ambas sabemos que soy demasiado terca como para morir." _

"_Eso esperemos." _

"_Por cierto," Fate murmuró, cejas frunciéndose."Qué es un Sonic The Hedgehog?"_

* * *

"Lo odio." Fate frunció, levantando su vaso, saboreando el dulce ardor por su garganta.

"Cariño," la morena suspiro. "No puedes odiar a nadie. No tienes un solo hueso malvado en tu cuerpo."

"Puedo odiarlo a _él._" Gruño fieramente.

Hayate rió. "Enojada con él, claro. Pero odiar? No. Creo que solo estas furiosa con que te haya robado tu almohada de cuerpo con forma de Nanoha."

Fate comenzó así. Luego de terribles misiones, y todas las horribles cosas que vio en el campo, no había nada más dulce que el regreso a casa. Nanoha siempre había sido capaz de saber, sin que Fate dijera una palabra, cuando las cosas sido malas. _Muy _malas. Seria halada en un gentil abrazo, en brazos mucho más calidos que cualquier otra cosa, y Nanoha murmuraba cosas que Fate jamás oiría. Por la noche, cuando las pesadillas llegaban, Nanoha la acercaría, y gentiles manos acariciarían su cabello, su espalda y las suaves almohadillas de unos pulgares removerían sus lágrimas.

Cejas se fruncieron, y Fate intento alejar el ardor en sus ojos.

"Aw, mierda." Gruño Hayate, luchando por sentarse. "Fate, cariño, era una broma."

"Así es mi _vida._"

"Vamos." La morena no pudo evitar reírse mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la Capitán. "Qué edad tienes, cinco?"

"Disculpa." Murmuro Fate cansadamente. "Hace tiempo que no festejaba mi miseria."

"Si sirve con consuelo," intento la Comandante, estrechando su agarre, "es el festejo más sexi al que he asistido."

"Eres incorregible."

"Y tu muy ardiente."

"Idiota." Fate jadeo, inflando sus mejillas. Hayate rió, recordando a una muy distinta Fate que conoció hace muchos años y se acerco más. Lo único bueno que salio de todo esto era el hecho que Fate finalmente dejo que alguien que no fuese Nanoha se acercara a ella. Era realmente un alma gentil, no importaba lo mucho que no quería serlo ahora, y su dolor era claramente evidente. La rubia paso su brazo por la cintura de Hayate, y por una vez, se permitió el extraño consuelo de otro calido cuerpo.

"Hey," Hayate respiro con suavidad. "Alguna vez le dijiste como te sentías?"

Fate le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Claro que no. Es mucho más divertido deprimirme en la oscuridad."

"Lo pensé."

Ojos borgoña se cerraron, Fate dejo su vaso al borde de la mesa e intento no pensar en que estaría haciendo Nanoha ahora. Vivio parecía muy tranquila con toda la situación antes y Fate esperaba que Yunno la estuviese tratando bien. "Dime la verdad." Murmuro al fin, jugando con un hilo suelto en el brazo del sillón. "Es feliz?"

"Lo es, creo." Llego la tímida respuesta. "Vas a ir a la boda?"

Fate sintió oprimirse su corazón, encogiéndose en su pecho y torciéndose en un nudo. No había estado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas en casa y ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de esa pregunta. Dejo ir un respiro que no se percato estaba aguantando y dejo ir su mirada hasta una fotografía enmarcada de Nanoha y Vivio. Su familia.

No.

La de él.

"Tengo que?"

"No te obligaría a algo como eso." Respondió Hayate honestamente. "Pero, creo que si al menos quieres reparar tu amistad, no seria una mala idea."

"Puedo emborracharme?"

"Fate-chan!" la Comandante rió. "Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Y, es eso un si?" Sonrió traviesa.

"Oh por dios." Hayate gimió dramáticamente, sumergiendo su rostro en el hombro de Fate. "No puedo creer que este diciendo esto, pero has pasado demasiado tiempo conmigo."

"Probablemente." Fate rió, y comenzó a distraídamente pasar sus dedos por el moreno cabello. Era suave, como el de Nanoha, pero el aroma era diferente, más aromático, casi, cuando el de Nanoha le recordaba calidos días de verano y noches estrelladas. Jugaba con las puntas, ondulando morenos mechones en sus dedos y bajando la mirada hacia su amiga. "Serias mi cita?"

"Signum lo amaría." Hayate respondió con lentitud.

"Que, no te puede compartir por ese día?"

"Técnicamente, me esta compartiendo ahora mismo, y no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero la puse en su lugar." Respondió la mujer a la ligera, un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas ante la mención de su pareja.

Fate alzo una ceja. "Es difícil imaginar a Signum dejando que alguien le diga que hacer. En realidad es muy gracioso."

"Cállate." Gruño Hayate. "No dejare que nadie hable mal sobre mi súper increíble suave osito."

"Súper increíble…"

"Suave osito." Termino Hayate. "Si."

Fate rió abiertamente ahora, hasta que sus costados dolían y su respiración faltaba. Estoica Signum, fiera Caballero Belkan y degolladora guerrera, reducida a…

"S…súper…"

"Si, Fate." Hayate suspiro. "Ya hablamos esto."

La rubia jadeo por aire, sintiéndose mejor que en _meses_, lucho para limpiar las lágrimas de risa en sus ojos.

La morena sonrió. Misión completa. Logro que la Enforcer se relajara y perdiera algo del peso que ha estado cargando en sus hombros. Y hey, puntos extras, porque Fate era absolutamente adorable cuando se reía así. Toco a la rubia en el costado. "Ya esta entonces?"

Fate bufó. "Voy a llamarla así en nuestro próximo entrenamiento."

"Tu funeral." Se encogió de hombros, soltando su agarre de Fate y acercándose a la mesa una vez más. "Ahora vamos Barbie. Aun tenemos media botella que tomar!"

* * *

"_Fate-chan?"_

_Las cejas de Fate se fruncieron, mientras se sumergía en el cálido cuerpo que rodeaba el suyo. "Vamos, cinco minutos más?" murmuro adormilada, labios rozando un muy suave clavícula. Estaba cansada. Tan solo estaba tan cansada…_

_Dedos acariciaron largos cabellos rubios, removiendo enredados mechones y recorriendo definidas mejillas. "Fate-chan," la angelical voz exhalo nuevamente, matizada con afecto. "vas a llegar tarde. Necesitas despertar." _

_Los ojos de la Enforcer se negaban a abrir. "El mundo seguirá girando, incluso si me tomo cinco minutos más." _

_Hubo un pequeño murmullo de reconocimiento, y una tranquila risa. "Es cierto, pero le prometiste a Vivio que la llevarías a la escuela." _

"_Ah." Fate reafirmo su agarre en las suaves curvas, el corazón latiendo bajo su mejilla era tan fuerte, el estable ritmo casi la adormecía otra vez. "Estarás aquí cuando regrese?" _

"_Claro que lo estaré. Pero ahora, necesitas…" _

"Testarossa!" Una ronca voz resonó. "A menos de que quieras tu rostro rearmado, te recomiendo que sueltes tu agarre de Hayate!"

"…ah?"

Borrosos ojos se obligaron a abrir, e inmediatamente se volvieron a cerrar. El cuarto estaba demasiado brillante, y el dolor de cabeza que comenzó a armar la noche anterior, ahora era una estampida de una manada de búfalos salvajes, armando estragos en sus cansados nervios. El cuarto estaba calido, demasiado de hecho, y Fate despertó de golpe cuando su nuevo calentador personal se retorció en sus brazos.

Ojos borgoñas se encontraron con azules brillantes. Podía recordar una suave voz, y un gentil toque, pero algo estaba mal. El color no era exactamente el correcto, y realmente no podía recordar a Nanoha así de pequeña…

Una garganta se aclaro en alguna parte cerca del final de la cama.

Nanoha.

Un sueño.

Se levanto, quejándose cuando su cabeza latió salvajemente como queja y rápidamente se movió para desenredarse de la comprometedora situación en la que se encontró. Alejo sus brazos como si se hubiese quemado, y sonrojo furiosamente cuando se dio cuenta que traía puesta la blanca camisa de su uniforme y algo más.

A su lado, sumergida en las almohadas, Hayate soltó una risita. "Quién iba a saber que Fate-chan abrazara tanto?"

Su sonrojo aumento aun más, y cuando la Comandante se acomodo en el suave colchón junto a ella, piernas desnudas se frotaron sobre las de ella.

"Mmm," la morena ronroneó. "Creo que podría hacer esto todos los días. Me quedare con tu camisa, por cierto." Agrego juguetonamente, jalando la parte delantera de prenda que había robado del closet de Fate.

"No…no es lo que parece…" Balbuceó Fate.

"Qué no es lo que parece?" un frío tono inquirió.

Entonces la Enforcer noto a la guardián de Hayate, Signum, de pie al final de la cama, brazos cruzados, con un amenazante gesto en sus facciones. De pie junto a ella, Vita enterró su cara en la palma de su mano, pequeños hombros sacudiéndose en una callada risa.

Su corazón dio a parar al fondo de su estomago, y el pánico se estableció. "E…espera… Signum…." Fate casi lloriqueo, levantando sus manos defensivamente. "Yo…yo no…."

"Signum." Regaño Hayate ligeramente. "No la molestes. Va a tener que aguantar tremenda resaca hoy."

"E…eh?" la rubia lucia confundida, ojos yendo entre la pareja.

La caballero rió ligeramente y bajo sus brazos. "Relájate, Testarossa. Solo quería divertirme un poco."

Los brazos de Fate se sentían como jalea, y su adrenalina se desinflo como un globo. Por casi un segundo, honestamente pensó que iba a morir. Sintiéndose confundida, exhausta, y muy muy lenta, poso una confusa mirada sobre las dos guardianes. "Cómo es que consiguieron entrar en mi casa?"

"Para una Enforcer, eres bastante idiota." Dijo Vita con sinceridad.

La rubia asintió. La puerta. Jamás la cerró. Genio.

"Toma." Murmuro Signum roncamente, entregándole una botella de agua y un paquete de tabletas. "Son de Shamal. Dijo que las necesitarías si ibas a estar con Hayate."

"Ouch." Murmuro la morena.

"Tu reputación te precede." Dijo Fate lentamente, tomando las capsulas inmediatamente. Tomo la mitad de la botella, agradecida de no enfermarse al menos, sonriendo a las magas que la rodeaban. "Gracias, chicas."

"Cuando quieras." Respondió calidamente Signum.

"Solo estoy aquí por los ebrios abrazos." Dijo Hayate con un guiño.

Vita apretó el puente de su nariz. "Esto es lindo y especial y todo eso, pero pueden ambas ponerse algo de ropa?"

Fate rió tímidamente y juraría que escucho a lo que quedaba de su reputación sufrir una lenta y agonizante muerte. "Disculpa."

"Oh. Antes de que lo olvide." Murmuro Vita, sacando una maltratada tarjeta aparentemente de la nada, antes de lanzarla a la cama. "Esto estaba en la entrada."

Incluso en medio de su palpitante dolor de cabeza, Fate pudo notar la dorada letra a través del cartón color marfil.

_Estas cordialmente invitada…._

"OH VAMOS!"

Ignoró los tres pares de ojos y las extrañas miradas que estaba segura estaría recibiendo por su arranque y jalo las frazadas sobre su cabeza. Al diablo. Cinco minutos más nunca mataron a nadie.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: MGLN** no me pertenece, ni esta historia**. **Esto es solo una**traducción** del original escrito por**Ladyhades.**

******T/N:** Ni hao! Segunda entrega y nuevamente agradezco los comentarios y el muy buen feedback! Ah!Para los que no estén familiarizados con el termino **_TEPT _**pues, significa **_Trastorno por Estrés PosTraumático_** o _eso que te puede dar por pasar demasiado tiempo junto a cierta Comandante_.

Disfruten y nos vemos en unos días!

* * *

**USED TO BE**

—Hace dos años—

Nanoha poso sus manos en el lavabo y bajo su cabeza, lanzando agua sobre su frente y sonrojadas mejillas.

Su mente repetía los eventos de esa noche, y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Sucedió. Tan solo _sucedió. _No quiso que las cosas llegaran así de lejos, pero lo hicieron.

Yunno siempre había sido amable con ella, y no pensó nada de ello cuando se detuvo para una visita. Estaba cansada, y sentía sola, y tal vez esos factores contribuyeron para una apresurada decisión en la oscuridad de la noche. Sabia que él siempre sintió algo por ella, de hecho, él se aseguraba que sus sentimientos fueran notados numerosas veces durante el año, y luego de que la beso, las cosas tan solo _pasaron. _

Se estudio a si misma en el espejo, su reflejo la miraba de vuelta. El mismo rostro. Mismos ojos. Su corazón no latía desbocado, no sentía como si estuviese caminando en el aire. Lo más aterrador era que, no se sentía para nada diferente. No era amor. Era un error. Tan solo _pasó. _

Pero lo sabía. Estas cosas no solo _pasan. _Tomo una decisión, y ahora mismo, ciertamente, estaba comenzando a lucir como una terrible.

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría esconderse en el baño, y luego estaban todas estas _consecuencias _que tendría que enfrentar por la mañana. Tendría que tener conversaciones y discusiones, personas saldrían lastimadas. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. No. Podía encargarse de eso mañana. Por ahora, podría dormir un poco, y todo luciría mucho más claro a la luz del día.

Apago la luz y abrió la puerta del baño lo más calladamente posible. No quería arriesgarse a despertar al hombre en su cama, viendo que requeriría mucho más poder mental del que actualmente poseía, el tratar con él ahora mismo, congelada en su lugar, corazón deteniéndose de golpe contra su pecho.

Luz desde el pasillo se adentraba por la abierta puerta del cuarto, y por un segundo, Nanoha creyó que estaba imaginando cosas. Fate estaba ahí. Fate estaba en _casa. _Fate estaba mirando al hombre en su cama…

No. En la cama de _ambas._

Escondida en la oscuridad por un breve momento, Nanoha solo pudo observar la gama de emociones pasando por el rostro de la Enforcer. Primero sorpresa, y entonces confusión. El bolso militar de lona empuñado en su mano izquierda cayó al piso, y fue entonces que Nanoha vio el daño. Fate traía negras marcas en su quijada y pómulo, vendajes de campo adornaban su sien izquierda, el patrón cruzado bajo el indicando puntadas. Había una feroz y roja cortada sobre su ojo derecho, y la mano que presionaba el pomo de la puerta estaba envuelta en vendas.

Nanoha quería hablar, intentado hablar, pero las palabras no salían. La culpa cayó sobre ella, y deseo que el suelo se abriera y la tragara completamente. Ella había estado allí, a salvo en casa, haciendo esas _cosas, _y Fate había estado _allí _afuera, intentando no morir.

Oscuros ojos se clavaron en los de ella, y contuvo el aliento. Toda la amabilidad, la gentileza, todas las cosas que hacían a Fate quien era se evaporaron, y Nanoha se agitó por la cantidad de dolor que quedo. Tomo un paso adelante, esperando, no, necesitando arreglar esto. Quería correr hacia Fate. Para llorar. Para que Fate la rodeara con sus brazos. Para decirle que había sido un error.

Tan solo _pasó. _

Yunno se giro en la cama, y el dolor desapareció, reemplazado por sombras de ira que Nanoha no había visto en ella desde que la conoció, años atrás, en una oscura calle.

La rubia asintió lentamente, como si hubiese llegado a algún silencioso acuerdo, y recogió su bolso. En segundos, había terminado, Fate se había ido.

Nanoha cayó sobre sus rodillas, presionando temblorosas manos sobre su boca para detener el llanto que amenazaba con arrancar de su garganta. Su corazón dolía, y sus ojos ardían con lágrimas. No podía entender porque dolía tanto, y porque retorcía un abrazador cuchillo en sus entrañas el ver a Fate de esa manera. Se sentía como si hubiese traicionado la confianza de la Enforcer, y esa era la sensación más terrible de todas.

Tan solo _pasó._

La mañana llego, y todos los intentos para localizar a Fate fueron inútiles. Había desaparecido, e incluso Hayate se había rehusado a revelar cualquier información sobre su paradero. Dos días más tarde, llego a casa para encontrar que todas las cosas de Fate no estaban, nada más que una nota en el mesón. Había escrito que estaba consiguiendo su propio lugar, y que no quería nada más para Nanoha que disfrutara su recientemente encontrada felicidad.

Arrugo la nota en un tembloroso puño. Por primera vez en años, no tenia idea de que Fate estaba pensando, y no podía entender sus acciones.

Ella tan solo se había _ido. _

* * *

—El presente—

"Nanoha."

La instructora salto, sacada de sus pensamientos por la vice-capitán a su lado.

"Vita." Sonrió avergonzada. "Creí que tenias encargos esta mañana."

"Los tenia." Murmuro Vita, ojos azules entrecerrándose ante los cadetes luchando por el campo de entrenamiento. "Cielos, son un desastre."

Nanoha hizo una mueca cuando cierto nuevo recluta recibió un disparo en el pecho de un drone de entrenamiento, levantándose y sacudiéndose a si mismo. "Todos tenemos que comenzar en alguna parte."

"Como sea." Vita suspiro, dándole una mirada de reojo a la Capitán. "Solo me estaba preguntando cuando te tomarías un descanso."

"Eh?"

La guardián se giró, cruzando sus brazos. "Bueno. Tuve que ir a buscar a Hayate esta mañana. Ella y Fate se divirtieron un poco más de la cuenta anoche."

Ante el sonido del nombre de la rubia, Nanoha sintió su corazón latir inquieto en su pecho, pese a que mantuvo sus facciones carente de emociones. "Oh?"

"Seh." Respondió Vita. "Parece que Hayate tiene papeleo que llenar esta tarde y traerá a Fate con ella. De hecho," miro a la pantalla frente a Nanoha, observando el reloj. "se supone que tengo que encontrarme con ellas en la cafetería en veinte minutos."

Nanoha sintió una extraña sensación recorrerla. Fate estaría ahí. Seria la primera oportunidad que tendría en un largo tiempo para verla otra vez, cara a cara. Qué es lo que haría? Qué es lo que diría?

"Y bien." Vita sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro. "Has con ello lo que te plazca."

* * *

"Lista para esto?" Pregunto Hayate contenta, su sonrisa algo demasiado grande para el gusto de Fate mientras estaban de pie frente a un par de amplias puertas.

"No puedo solo esperar en la enfermería?" Intento débilmente Fate. "Tan solo estoy aquí para ver a Shamal. No se si estoy lista para…" interrumpió, señalando con su mano.

Azules ojos se entrecerraron bruscamente. "Siempre fuiste así de anti-social?"

Fate frunció el ceño. "Difícilmente lo llamaría anti…."

Pero las puertas se abrieron, y se encontró a si misma empujada a través de ellas por la otra maga. Se tambaleo un poco, recuperando su equilibrio antes de avergonzarse a si misma frente a incontables individuos y puso una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. "Qué _pasa _contigo y toda la violencia últimamente?" Siseó entre dientes.

"Es la única cosa a la que respondes a veces." Hayate murmuro de vuelta, ojos barriendo la repleta cafetería. "Tu fetiche. No el mío."

"_Qué?"_

"Dije…"

"_Escuche _ muy bien!"

"Wow." Respondió Hayate rápidamente. "Estas tensa. De verdad necesitas tener sexo."

"Eso es." Fate bufó, levantando sus manos al aire. "Me voy a la enfermería. Usa el rango. Enjuíciame marcialmente. Lánzame al calabozo. No me importa." Se giro en sus tacos, con total intención de marcharse antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor y chocó directo con Signum. La caballero la estabilizo rápidamente, posando las manos en sus hombros y enderezándola una vez más.

La rubia gruño.

"Otro mal día, Testarossa?"

"No tienes ni idea."

"Bueno," La pelirosada declaro animadamente, "ven a almorzar con nosotras! La mejor cura para una resaca!"

"Grasosa comida de cafetería?" no lucia convencida.

"Me refería a la compañía, pero hey…."

Fate dejo que la guiaran a una pequeña mesa cerca de un rincón del lugar. Se quedo solo con un café, gracias, y sorbió el aguado lodo que la milicia gustaba hacer pasar _como _café. Se recargo en una dura silla de plástico y se encontró flanqueada por Hayate y Vita, pero algo sobre la forma en que la bajita vice-capitán estaba sonriendo estaba comenzando a ponerla al limite.

Entre despreocupadas conversaciones y malas bromas, Fate se obligo a relajarse. Talvez el venir a casa no era tan terrible como temía. En mayor parte, las cosas parecían completamente normales, sin contar la evidente ausencia de cierta….

"Fate-chan?"

Cerró sus ojos. Nada podía ser tan _fácil, _cierto?

"Nanoha." Vita recibió a la as con un movimiento de cabeza. "Toma asiento!"

Mientras la Enforcer luchaba por prepararse mentalmente para la primera reunión cara a cara real desde la noche en que se marcho en la oscuridad, una burlona voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. _'Antes que preguntes, no, no puedes transformar tu café en un irlandés doble.'_

Fate alzo una ceja en dirección a Hayate mientras Nanoha movía la silla frente a ella.

'_Hayate. Estas comenzando a aterrarme.'_

'_Como sea. Estarías perdida sin mi.'_

"No esperaba verte aquí." Nanoha sonrió, tan deslumbrante que dolía, y Fate tuvo que bajar la mirada. "No se supone que tienes que estar de salida?"

"Chequeo post-misión." Respondió fríamente.

"Seh," Hayate se entrometió. "Hay que asegurarse de que no regrese con alguna bizarra enfermedad, o TEPT."

"La única TEPT que obtendré será el resultado por pasar demasiado tiempo contigo." Dijo Fate inexpresiva.

"Oooh, Fate-chan, eso no era lo que estabas diciendo anoche."

Un sonrojo se esparció por las mejillas de la Enforcer y casi dejo caer su tazón. Al lado de Hayate, Signum hizo tronar sus nudillos y le lanzo una mirada amenazante.

Fate trago pesado. No estaba segura de cuantas de las amenazas de Signum eran solo bromas, y en verdad no estaba de ánimos paras descubrirlo.

Hayate ignoro su incomodidad. "Tal vez debería llevar a Fate-chan a un club nudista, ya sabes, aliviar algo del estrés del trabajo." Acaricio el brazo de su novia. "Que piensas?"

Signum bufó, y la rubia pudo jurar que su rostro estaba en llamas.

Nanoha observo la conversación con un creciente sentido de confusión, ojos yendo entre las dos mujeres frente a ella. Cuándo fue que Hayate y Fate se volvieron tan cercanas? Las tres siempre habían sido buenas amigas, pero esto era ciertamente nuevo territorio. Fate siempre había sido tranquila y reservada con las personas, incluso con aquellos que conocía bien, pero parecía distinta ahora mientras se reía y bromeaba.

Sabía que esta era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de la rubia en mucho tiempo, e intentaba no pensar en la última vez que la vio. Por fuera, era la misma Fate que recordaba, sin contar la tenue cicatriz en su frente izquierda, solo visible cuando giraba la cabeza en la dirección correcta.

La instructora sintió sus manos empuñarse bajo la mesa. Había estado herida? Con toda la magia a su disposición, era extremadamente raro tener alguna cicatriz. Debió ser golpeada bien duro para…

Su corazón se hundió. Esa noche. Los vendajes.

"E…eso es _extremadamente _innecesario." La Enforcer logro decir al fin, definitivamente no gustándole la intensa mirada que Nanoha le estaba dando ahora, estaba realmente deseando jamás haber abandonado el santuario que era su departamento.

Nanoha regreso a la conversación y se dio cuenta de que estuvo abiertamente mirando. Bajo la mirada culpable y se acomodo en su asiento, repentinamente incomoda en su propia piel. Se pregunto cuantas cicatrices tenia Fate, y sintió su sangre correr fría. No lo sabía. De verdad no lo sabía. Luego de años de compartir todo con la rubia, desde anhelos y sueños hasta miedos, le aterraba pensar que la persona frente a ella era casi una total extraña ahora.

"No, no lo es." Estaba diciendo Hayate con una traviesa sonrisa. "Te conseguiré un baile privado y todo. Ya sabes, te dejan escoger la que te gusta. Tal vez puedas conseguir una linda y alta cast…."

Fate pisoteo el pie de su Comandante bajo la mesa. Fuerte. Hayate sabiamente no termino la frase, pero la venganza fue rápidamente cobrada a través de la mano de Signum, pasando sobre Hayate y rápidamente golpeando a la Enforcer detrás de la cabeza.

Fate chilló, casi golpeando su cara en la mesa.

'_Y me hablas sobre violencia, Fate-chan.'_

Vita gruño, "En serio, que tan grandes son? Esto es vergonzoso."

'_Esto es tu culpa. Completa y totalmente TU culpa.'_

Hayate y Fate compartieron una mirada de completo desprecio, y cuando Nanoha pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse más _raras, _ambas estallaron en risa. Hayate pasó un brazo por los hombros de Fate y agito su flequillo. "Necesitas venir a casa más seguido."

"Seh, bueno…." Borgoñas se centraron en los azules frente a ella del otro lado de la mesa por exactamente tres segundos (Nanoha sabia, porque podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo) antes de desviarse otra vez. Tan cerca. Ella estaba tan cerca…

La alarma de su reloj de pulsera sonó, y la instructora abruptamente se puso de pie, su rostro enrojecido. "Ah, tengo que regresar a mis clases. Su descanso esta a punto de terminar."

"Diviértete." Dijo Vita. "No los mates antes de que yo llegue."

Signum y Hayate saludaron con la mano, mientras Fate decidió que su tazón de café era mucho más interesante.

Nanoha se detuvo por un momento, rodeando con cautela mientras intentaba decidir que, si había algo, decirle a la Enforcer. Su lengua se sentía como plomo, y su garganta estaba de repente increíblemente seca, y mientras más estaba ahí, más incomoda se sentía. Cambio su peso de un pie a otro, y cuando Fate no hizo intento por hablar, valientemente se arriesgo.

"Fate-chan. Fue bueno verte otra vez."

La Capitán estuvo quieta por un momento, cálidos ojos suavizándose antes de ofrecer una torcida sonrisa. "Seh. Buena suerte."

La mesa se mantuvo callada mientras la castaña se marchaba, y Fate estaba extremadamente al tanto de que era el centro de atención. Tomo un sorbo de su ahora tibio café y suspiro con cautela. "Ya pueden dejar de mirarme."

"Pasitos de bebe." Respondió Hayate asintiendo. "Estoy orgullosa de ti."

"Porque logre decir tres palabras?"

"Bueno, no eran las tres palabras que _debiste _decir, pero…"

"Y terminamos aquí." Interrumpió Fate, dando a la Teniente Coronel una severa mirada mientras se levantaba de la silla. "Me voy. Compórtate. _Por favor._"

Hayate rodó los ojos. "Vamos, se que sabes que no puedo prometer algo así."

Fate intercambio miradas con Signum, quien sonrió ampliamente y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hayate. "No te preocupes, Testarossa. Si se pone traviesa, yo la azoto."

Hayate se torno de un brillante tono rojo, y Fate no se veía mucho mejor, balbuceando un enredado adiós y yéndose en línea recta hacia la puerta.

"Ustedes son terribles." Rió Vita. "Por un segundo pensé que usaría Flash Move."

"Hablando de terrible," Respondió Hayate, sacudiendo su vergüenza, "eres jodidamente astuta."

"No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando." Bufó Vita.

"Así que, fue _pura _coincidencia que Nanoha apareciera en el momento justo?"

"Eso parece."

"Oh Signum…" La Comandante suspiro contenta, apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de la caballero. "Nuestras pequeña bebe esta toda grande y orquestando astutos planes e ideas. No estas orgullosa?"

La guerrera pestañeo lentamente. "… nuestras qué?"

Vita sumergió su rostro en sus manos.

* * *

Estaba llamando mucho la atención, y lo sabia. Luego de que la ultima campana sonara y estudiantes comenzaran a salir desde la puerta principal de la escuela, Fate salio de su auto y se apoyo en el contra la puerta del conductor, ojos abiertos buscando la cabellera rubia. Ajusto sus lentes de sol reflectores, sintiéndose un poco cohibida bajo todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo del cuerpo estudiantil, hombres y mujeres por igual. Había venido aquí por impulso luego de recibir una boleta de salud limpia por parte de Shamal, y esperaba que la niña estuviese feliz de verla. Fate odiaba sentirse aburrida o inquieta, y con la boda de Nanoha asomándose por sobre su cabeza en tan solo un mes, sabía que las posibilidades de que Hayate la acompañara eran casi nulas.

Por fin diviso a Vivo entre la multitud, y no pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.

'_Hey. Necesitas un aventón?'_

Su ahijada reacciono, la sonrisa fue instantánea. Corrió a través del estacionamiento y todo, pero salto en los brazos de Fate, como cuando era mucho más pequeña. La Enforcer rió, y cariñosamente revolvió sus mechones. "No estas avergonzada de ser vista conmigo?"

Vivio rió. "Claro que no. Tu debes ser la belleza que todas las chicas murmuraban."

Fate levanto su mirada hacia un grupo de adolescentes paradas cerca de la puerta, apuntando y riendo. "Huh." Murmuro. "Eso es increíblemente incomodo."

"Tienes que ver a algunos de los chicos cuando mamá viene a dejarme."

Fate alzo una ceja. "De nuevo. Incomodo." Parecía ser el tema de su semana, en serio.

"Cómo esta mamá?" Pregunto inocentemente Vivio mientras se dirigía al lado del copiloto. "Sabe que me estas recogiendo?"

"Ah." La Enforcer se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Aun estamos, uh, no…." Se froto el cuello, e intento encontrar la mejor forma de decir las cosas. No estaba segura de lo que Vivio pensaba, o que Nanoha le ha dicho. Cuando se mudo, Vivio tenía catorce. Fate le había dado una muy condensada versión de lo que sucedió y el porque se estaba yendo, tratando de limitar sus razones a 'Tu Nanoha-mama tiene un novio. Necesita espacio ahora.'

No podía siquiera contar el número de veces que Vivio la llamo llorando, preguntando si se podía mudar con ella porque odiaba a Yuuno, o porque su mamá estaba siendo mala, o cualquiera de las otras razones que había encontrado siendo una enojada adolescente. Había hecho el mudarse mucho más difícil, y Fate no creía poder superar la culpa por dejar a la niña atrás. Pero con las cosas como estaban, y con su carga laboral y viajes, no había manera de que pudiera criar una niña.

"Está bien. La llamare entonces y le contare." Respondió Vivio animadamente. "Tal vez pueda pasar el día contigo? Si no estas ocupada?"

"Si ella dice que está bien." Dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo su auto en marcha y sacándolas del estacionamiento. "Lo ultimo que quiero hacer es pasarla a llevar."

"Uh huh." Resoplo vivo, buscando en su bolso su celular. "A veces parecen divorciadas."

Fate se encogió. Brutal honestidad. Pero gracias a dios, ya estaba marcando, y la Enforcer hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorar la conversación.

_Me siento como un papá ausente ahora…_

Alejo semejantes pensamientos y decidió concentrarse en el camino, dando una mirada ocasional a Vivio. Había crecido tan rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Fate, y había exhibido fuertes señales de fieros rasgos de independencia, muy similares a la mujer que la crió. Nunca temía decir lo que pensaba, algo que podía ser algo aterrador cuando estaba de mal humor, Fate sabia que cualquier persona con la que decidiera salir tendría una dura pelea.

Pero oírla hablar por teléfono, y verla jugar con las puntas de su cabello, la Enforcer no podía evitar recordar la pequeña niña de cinco años que conoció hace tanto tiempo. Lastimaba recordar que se había perdido tanto….

"Sonaba sorprendida." Dijo la adolescente mientras cerraba su teléfono. "Pero dijo que sabia que estaría segura contigo."

* * *

Nanoha colgó el teléfono, cejas fruncidas mientras apretaba el dispositivo en su mano.

"A que viene la seria mirada?" Pregunto Yunno preocupado desde su lugar en el sofá. "Esta bien Vivio?"

"Hm?" Murmuro Nanoha. "Oh. Fate la recogió. Pasara el día con ella."

"No sabia que estaba quedándose por aquí." Respondió el hombre neutralmente. "Usualmente esta aquí y se va otra vez."

"Parece que se quedara por un tiempo esta vez."

Yuuno asintió como respuesta, pero Nanoha ya estaba perdida nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Él siempre había comparado a la rubia con un huracán. Cualquier mención de su nombre bastaba para lanzar a las dos mujeres de la casa en un variable rango de emociones, y casi nunca eran agradables. Era suficiente para arrojar el balance de la casa en un alboroto, y no podía llegar a contar el número de peleas que Nanoha y Vivio habían tenido por alguien que decidió que era más importante el deshacerse de todo y salir hacia el otro lado de la galaxia. Nunca le había preguntado a Nanoha sobre la naturaleza de su relación con la Enforcer, y para ser sincero, estaba casi asustado de hacerlo. Cada vez que era sacada en una conversación, o llamaba a la casa, Nanoha tenia este habito de retraerse en si misma, exactamente de la manera que lo estaba haciendo ahora…

"Hey," intento, poniéndose detrás de Nanoha y posando sus manos en los hombros de su prometida. "Ya que tenemos algo de tiempo a solas…."

"Ah," respondió Nanoha con media sonrisa, agachándose de su agarre. "De hecho estoy algo cansada, así que…"

Frunció un poco, bajando sus manos a sus costados mientras ella dejaba el cuarto. Huracán Fate estaba a punto de pisar tierra.

* * *

"Pero él es _taaaaan _aburrido." Vivio suspiro, removiendo su comida con la cuchara. "No se como mamá lo aguanta."

Fate arqueo una ceja. "Bueno, cuando amas a alguien…."

"Ni lo intentes." La adolescente gruño. "Se que la amaste, y nunca fuiste aburrida. Al menos _tu _podías hacer sonreír a mamá."

El rostro de la Capitán cayó, tenedor a medio camino de su boca. "Q…qué?" Es que _todos _sabían sobre sus asuntos?

"Tan solo porque soy joven no significa que sea una idiota."

"Aw, cariño." La rubia interrumpió rápidamente, su almuerzo olvidado. "Jamás dije que eras una idiota."

Vivio pestañeo rápido, y Fate podía ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "Bueno, tu fuiste una idiota por irte."

Fate pasó por la mesa, alcanzando la mano de la pequeña en la suya. "Desearía que hubiese sido así de fácil, pero pasaron cosas" Frunció, recordando que pronto, esta ya no seria más su familia. Vivo la observo expectante. "Algunas cosas, algunas cosas están simplemente fuera de mi control."

La chica mordió su labio inferior. "Supongo que no puedes solo venir a casa y darle una paliza?"

Fate rió ante eso, decidiendo no responder. "Debiste sacar eso de tu madre."

Vivio parpadeo curiosa.

"La violencia." Aclaro Fate. "Así es como nos volvimos amigas, sabes."

"A través de la violencia?"

La Enforcer asintió. "Oh si. Le gustaba algo el dispararme."

La adolescente parecía dudosa. "Mentira."

"Lo digo en serio." Fate rió. "Por un tiempo en ese entonces, lo único que hacíamos era pelear."

Vivio sonrió. "Supongo que nada a cambiado entonces."

Rojizos ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. "Wow. Y solías a ser tan dulce."

"Nanoha-mama dice eso todo el tiempo." Vivio sonrió, sin lucir ni un poco arrepentida. "Y bien, qué tenemos que hacer para que te dispare de nuevo?"

"Muy gracioso."

Fate se froto los ojos adormilada. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y aun no se recuperaba de la noche anterior con Hayate. La película que había puesto hace mucho que termino, y la adolescente estaba acurrucada a su lado en el sofá, profundamente dormida. Fate acomodo el cabello de Vivio fuera de sus ojos y suspiro quietamente, no teniendo el corazón para despertarla.

Eso dejaba solo una opción.

Con un suspiro de derrota se puso de pie y encamino hacia la cocina, abriendo cajones al azar y rebuscando entre ellos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, sepultado bajo varios dispositivos que aun tenia que utilizar. Reviso el teléfono e intento encenderlo, sin sorprenderse cuando no respondió. Ni siquiera podía recordar la ultima vez que lo utilizo, mucho menos donde podría estar el cargador. Gruño, y lo regreso al cajón. Tendría que usar un video llamado.

Con un movimiento de su mano apareció una pantalla y marcó un número que conocía muy bien. Luego de menos de un minuto la imagen pestañeo a la vida, y Nanoha la miraba de vuelta.

"Fate-chan. Esta todo bien?"

Fate sonrió torcidamente. "Seh, seh, todo esta bien. Vivio se quedo dormida y no quería despertarla." Un repentino nudo de aprensión la atacó, y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Se movió en su lugar, y paso sudadas manos por su pantalón. "Y, ya que es fin de semana, estaba pensando que podría llevarla a casa por la mañana, si esta bien."

Nanoha sonrió. "Por supuesto que lo esta. No me preocupo por ella cuando esta contigo."

"Gracias." Respondió la Enforcer rápidamente, moviendo su mano para apagar la pantalla. "La llevare en la mañana entonces."

"Espera, Fate-chan!"

La rubia se congelo, un sentimiento de temor naciendo en la boca de su estomago.

"Estaba pensando, tal vez," Nanoha murmuro, bajando la mirada, "tal vez podamos hablar. Mañana. Solo nosotras."

Fate tragó pesado. "No…no creo…"

Azules ojos se suavizaron. "Por favor."

Fate suspiro pesadamente, sabiendo muy bien que era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo. Se encontró asintiendo antes de poder procesar sus acciones, y desesperadamente miro a cualquier parte que no fuese a la castaña. "Esta bien." Acepto tranquilamente.

"Gracias." Respondió Nanoha dulcemente. "Buenas noches, Fate-chan."

Las palabras habían abandonado a la Enforcer completamente. Asintió nuevamente y apago la pantalla, dejando ir un respiro que no sabia estuvo conteniendo.

Genial.

Regreso a la sala y se detuvo en la puerta, descuidadamente sosteniendo el puente de su nariz y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. De todas las estupideces que pudo aceptar…

Vivio se giro en el sofá, estirando sus piernas y llenando el espacio que Fate dejo vacío. La Enforcer suspiro, y tomo a la niña en brazos como cuando era una pequeña. La cargo hasta su cuarto y gentilmente la arropo, ajustando las almohadas y subiendo las frazadas hasta su barbilla.

"Ya no soy una niña." Balbuceo Vivio adormilada, hundiéndose en las frazadas.

"Lo sé." Respondió Fate gentilmente. "Compláceme, esta bien?"

Pero la adolescente ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Fate se sentó al borde de la cama, su mirada bajando a las manos puestas sobre su regazo. Era tan solo un mes. Tan solo debía soportarlo por un mes, y entonces las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad para ella, lo que sea que _eso _fuera.

* * *

—Hace ocho meses—

Sus arpados se sentían pesados, como si estuviesen con peso encima. Luchaba para abrirlos, cejas ciñéndose ante la sensación de una molesta cinta en su mejilla, y sus manos cayeron inútiles a sus costados.

Qué demonios?

Un desconocido techo recibió a su borrosa visión, y silenciosas voces murmuraban en alguna parte a su izquierda. Su cabeza palpitaba y podía sentir sus latidos incrementarse. Genial. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. Entrar en pánico no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

Aspirando profundamente, contó hasta diez. Qué era lo último que recordaba? Planeta Eris. Bien. Buen comienzo. Comienza por ahí. Inténtalo. Flexiono sus dedos con lentitud, experimentalmente, soltando tensos músculos y articulaciones. Esa era señal de que llevaba ahí unos cuantos días al menos.

Gruño ante las palpitaciones en su cabeza. Contrabandistas. Ella y Teana estaban persiguiendo a contrabandistas, especializados en dispositivos de armamento y partes cibernéticas.

Pestañeo rápidamente, y la confusión comenzó a aclararse. Definitivamente estaba en una clínica o enfermería de alguna clase, de reojo podía ver su uniforme de Enforcer doblado perfectamente en una silla, con Bardiche resplandeciendo encima de la pila bajo luces fluorescentes.

Ginga. Junto a Teana se habían encontrado con Ginga, quien estaba en su propia misión. Lucho para sentarse, tirando de las líneas intravenosas y tubos. Podía recordar una fiera batalla en la guarida de los contrabandistas, seguida de una terrible explosión de alguna clase de arma. Y luego de eso….

Nada.

Su corazón se encogió en su pecho. Ginga. Teana. Tenia que saber si estaban bien. Temblorosas manos arrancaron la cinta de sus brazos, pasando a llevar la aguja intravenosa y arrancándola de su antebrazo. Sangre salpico sobre su regazo y se trago una maldición. Idiota. Tomo la manta que la cubría con los dientes y tiro desde la costura, efectivamente rompiendo un trozo. Su visión se nublo, pero sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. No. Podía descansar luego.

Con el trozo de tela armo un torniquete algo tosco, amarrando su ahora sangrante brazo. Toco su rostro y cabeza con las dos manos ahora, aliviada de encontrar todo intacto y no bizarros alambres, movió sus piernas fuera de la cama. El mundo giraba, y tuvo que estabilizarse contra el costado del colchón.

Fate apretó los dientes, tensando descalzos pies sobre el piso de cerámica. Sus piernas tambalearon entumecidas, y tuvo que obligarse a mantenerse de pie cuando una puerta se abrió.

"Oh mierda!"

Hubo unos borrosos movimientos, y justo antes de que sus piernas cedieran Fate se encontró siendo sostenida por su compañera.

"Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?" Gruño Teana. "No te deberías estar moviendo!"

La Enforcer pestañeo ante la otra mujer lentamente. "Iba a salvarte."

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y guió a Fate de regreso a la cama. "No hace falta."

"Bueno, puedo darme cuenta ahora." Se quejo, su cuerpo adolorido como protesta por todo el movimiento.

"Honestamente," murmuro Teana, tomando las piernas de Fate por detrás de las rodillas y levantándolas sobre la cama otra vez. "Estoy sorprendida de que puedas moverte del todo. El doctor dijo que estarías fuera por al menos cinco días."

Fate dejo caer su cabeza en las almohadas y presiono una mano sobre sus ojos. "Qué sucedió?"

"Recuerdas al líder Cyborg?"

La Capitán asintió, bajando la mano mientras intentaba sentarse.

"Bueno, no tomo muy bien tu petición de desarme. Ginga lo tenia acorralado, y el opto por autodestruirse."

Rojizos ojos se abrieron. "Esta bien?"

Teana sonrió. "Gracias a ti. Lanzaste tu estúpido trasero justo en frente de él y tomaste la peor parte de la explosión."

Fate pestañeo. "Me explosionaron?"

Su compañera hizo una mueca. "Bueno, gramáticamente, esa ni siquiera…."

La Capitán la miró sin expresión, y Teana resistió la urgencia de reír. "Ya. Bueno. Te explosionaron."

Fate asintió, pareciendo conforme con la revelación. "Me siento bastante bien, ya sabes, para haber sido explosionada."

La pelirroja no compartía su entusiasmo, y alzo su mano, pulgar e índice a una pulgada de distancia. "No creímos que lo lograrías. Estuve así de cerca de llamar a Nanoha."

Los ojos de Fate se oscurecieron. "Podemos estar sin hacer eso."

Teana la observo por un largo momento y estalló en risa, llevando una mano a su boca mientras luchaba por contenerse. Sacudía su mano libre desesperadamente en un gesto que esperaba significara sin ofensas, y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

Fate ladeo su cabeza, ojos bien abiertos. "….qué rayos Teana?"

"Lo siento, lo siento." Su compañera jadeo, conteniendo las lágrimas. "Es solo que es tan difícil tomar ese tipo de cosas en serio cuando luces de esa manera…."

"Como qué?" la Capitán gruño peligrosamente. "Dame un espejo."

Teana mordió el interior de su mejilla y le entrego a la Enforcer un pequeño espejo de la mesa de cirugías, aunque sus hombros aun temblaban.

Fate lo abrió y estudio su reflejo. No tenia la nariz rota, no faltaba un ojo, aun tenia todos sus dientes….

Esperen.

Su mandíbula cayó abierta y pasó sus dedos por sus cejas.

"…qué les paso a mis cejas?"

Teana lo perdió otra vez, pese a la fiera mirada que su superior le estaba dando. "Lo siento… tanto….Fate." jadeo.

"Sigue riendo." La Capitán refunfuño. "Me veo ridícula."

"Po…podemos dibujar unas?" Ofreció Teana, manteniendo un rostro serio por cuatro segundos completos.

Fate la fulminó con la mirada por un momento antes de dejarlo y sonreír vergonzosamente. "Es muy gracioso. Signum habría disfrutado esto."

Teana rió y sacudió su cabeza, gentilmente dándole unas palmaditas a su Capitán en el hombro. Todo había sido tan errático por los últimos días que era un gran alivio el reír otra vez, ahora que Fate iba a estar bien. "Tan solo por favor." Murmuro con una sonrisa de lado. "No lo vuelvas a hacer. Casi me provocas un ataque al corazón."

"Disculpa, Teana."

La puerta volvió a abrirse y ambas mujeres se voltearon ante el sonido.

"Ginga!" Dijo alegremente Fate ante la imagen de la morena en la puerta. "Estas bien!"

"Gracias a ti." Su antigua compañera respondió, acercándose al costado de la cama de la Capitán. "Cómo te sientes?"

La rubia inflo sus mejillas. "Algo molesta por esto de las cejas, pero…"

"cejas?" Ginga se acerco, y corrió los mechones de Fate con una tibia mano. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. "Huh. Miren eso."

Fate podía sentir su rostro ruborizarse. "Teana dijo que dibujaría unas por mi."

La pelirroja rió tras su mano.

"Bueno, gracias nuevamente, Capitán Harlaown." Murmuro suavemente Ginga. "Cuántas veces me has salvado ahora?"

"Yo no, quiero decir, no estaba…."

Pero Ginga ya se había acercado, y presionado su labios en la frente de Fate. "Aun te vez linda, incluso sin las cejas."

Fate se ruborizo aun más y la boca de Teana cayó abierta. Había una atmosfera. Definitivamente había una atmosfera. Eso significaba… "A…ah." La pelirroja tartamudeo, señalando a la puerta. "Acabo de recordar. Tengo cosas que hacer." _En el otro lado del país. _

Fate la miró sorprendida, y Ginga simplemente sonrió. "Está bien. Tan solo tenia un minuto de todos modos." Regreso su mirada hacia la lastimada rubia. "Puedo regresar más tarde?"

La Enforcer balbuceo algo que _pensó_ significaba si, y se pregunto que tan fuerte se había golpeado en la cabeza. Luego de que Ginga se fuera, Fate regreso su atención a Teana. "Eso acaba de pasar, cierto? Quiero decir, no lo alucine?"

Su compañera suspiro. "Qué tan seguido te golpeas en la cabeza de todos modos?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: MGLN** no me pertenece, ni esta historia. Esto es solo una **traducción** del original escrito por **Ladyhades.**

**T/N: **Oh... hum... hola! Lamento la tardanza! Como mencione en **Safe and Sound **mi pequeña y hormonal laptop ha estado dándome problemas, que se resume en cuatro días fuera de mis manos en reparación, sumando visitas relámpago de ciertos amigos, es igual a... muchos días de tardanza!

Pero en fin, gracias a quienes comentan y leen esta historia. Saludos y espero no seguir retrasando esta historia.

* * *

******USED TO BE**

Había comenzado como cada sábado por la mañana anterior, había ido por su ruta usual, por la calle, a través de los complejos de viviendas, pasado los campos de entrenamiento. El clima primaveral era hermoso, y el viento era gentil y fresco. Jamás cambiando. Constante. Normal.

Confortable.

Acelero el paso, y su trote se convirtió en una carrera. A diferencia de sus usuales sábados. Llevándola más allá del puesto de guardia. Pero no, se desvió a la derecha, y se exigió aun más, pies golpeteando en el pavimento.

Sus músculos se sentían débiles. Fuera de uso. Sin desarrollarse. Extrañaba un verdadero desafío otra vez, alguien que pudiera mantener su ritmo, y automáticamente su mente deambulo hacia su mejor amiga. Antigua? Tal vez? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

Fate estaba en casa, y tal vez, finalmente, podrían arreglar las cosas.

Su mente fue repentinamente colmada de las cautelosas miradas de reojo dirigidas hacia ella, como si la rubia estuviese esperando por que Nanoha arremetiera en cualquier momento y la golpeara. A penas habían palabras donde una vez existió una completa y abierta línea de comunicación, y ahora? Fate no podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Más rápido.

_Confortable. _Así era su vida hasta que Fate regreso. Siempre se había preocupado por la Enforcer durante su desaparición, y siempre se había preguntado por ella en el fondo de su mente. Estaba enferma? Estaba durmiendo lo suficiente? Estaba _herida?_

Había dado lo mejor de si para respetar el deseo de Fate de distancia y espacio, pero luego de tres semanas de casi volverse loca y preocuparse hasta el cansancio al comienzo del exilio autoimpuesto de Fate, finalmente había logrado que Hayate aceptara un reporte semanal. Los detalles eran vagos a lo máximo. 'Si, esta bien. Si, no esta herida. No, no te diré en donde esta ubicada.'

Y luego estaba Yuuno.

En un comienzo, Nanoha lo evadió como la plaga. Solo mirarlo le recordaba el dolor en los ojos de Fate esa noche, dolor que no había estado ahí desde que eran niñas. No podía entenderlo, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle al respecto. Aunque en este punto, suponía que jamás lo haría.

Pero Yuuno había persistido, dejándose caer casi todos los días desde el incidente, rogando por una oportunidad de ser oído. En su segundo momento de debilidad, cedió. Lo último que quería era perder _dos _amigos en una ida.

Y ahora?

El tiempo había pasado, y las cosas se habían calmado. Ahora podía ser _normal. _Podía casarse, establecerse, y hacer las cosas que no podía hacer antes. Yuuno era un buen hombre, y siempre había sido muy amable. Él era tranquilo, estable, y siempre la había tratado como a cualquier chica le gustaría ser tratada. Cuando se le propuso con un año en su relación, luego del momento más largo de su vida, había aceptado. No había estado emocionada, y no había llorado. Cuando llamo a sus padres para darles la noticia, no hubo alegres aclamaciones de deleite, y su madre continua dudando de su elección incluso hasta hoy. Pero, él _podría _hacerla feliz. Nunca tendría que preocuparse por él a altas horas de la noche, preguntándose si estaba a salvo, preguntándose si estaba _muerto, _preguntándose si llegaría a verlo otra vez…

Estaba luchando por respirar ahora, y violentamente de deshizo de esos pensamientos.

Y luego estaba Vivio. Su pequeña dulce niña, tan solo ya no tan pequeña. Había desarrollado un fuerte rasgo de independencia, lo que había hecho el lidiar con la partida de Fate mucho más difícil, y su subsecuente relación con Yuuno incluso peor. Podía notar que Vivio no lo quería, y meramente toleraba su presencia a lo más. Sabia que Vivio veía al hombre como la razón que provoco la separación de las aces, y ante sus ojos, estaba intentando reemplazar a Fate.

El lazo entre Fate y Vivio siempre había sido muy fuerte, y aun continuaba siéndolo, evidente en el hecho de que las llamadas de Vivio eran las únicas que Fate respondía esos días.

Las calles estaban comenzando a desaparecer tras ella, y definitivamente se había alejado del malogrado camino. Sus piernas ardían, su pecho dolía, y sabía que tendría unos horribles calambres musculares mañana, pero corrió hasta asegurarse que iba a colapsar, deteniéndose cerca de una línea de árboles que bordeaban el parque local y doblando la cintura, manos sobre sus rodillas mientras jadeaba por aire. Sudor caía por su frente, y tan solo cada parte de ella estaba en fuego, pero había valido la pena.

No había estado así de cansada desde el último combate de entrenamiento que tuvo sin su limitador, hace ya tantos años, pero se sentía bien exigirse nuevamente. Eso había sido con Fate también, ahora que lo pensaba. En un comienzo la rubia había estado reacia a incluso ponerse su barrier jacket, pero luego de algunos gentiles estímulos, finalmente cedió, y ese destello se encendió sus ojos. Nanoha siempre había sido una aficionada de los ojos de Fate. Para alguien tan tranquila como lo era ella, eran esos orbes rojizos los que solían hablar montones, y era durante esas batallas simuladas que Nanoha los amaba más. Llenos de fiera determinación y un indicio de regocijo, hubo muchas ocasiones donde la instructora casi era noqueada debido a mirarlos por demasiado tiempo.

Si Fate hubiese sido un hombre, ella hubiese…

No. No. Era mejor no ir por ahí.

Se sacudió a si misma, sabiendo que seria mejor hacer algunos estiramientos o lo lamentaría, cuando se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor. Había corrido hacia el viejo patio de juegos sin mayor premeditación o querer, y se sorprendió un poco ante el oxido cubriendo la mayoría de las decadentes estructuras. Ella y Fate traían a Vivio aquí cuando era mucho, mucho más pequeña, y habían almorzado bajo los altos árboles cercanos a la fuente, bañada en intermitente luz. Sus pies la llevaron hasta el equipo del patio de juegos, y toco una igualmente oxidada cadena sosteniendo un plástico y roto columpio.

Repentinamente, se sentía como si todo hubiese sido tan solo ayer. Se había sentado en el columpio mientras Vivio se cansaba en la jungla gimnasio, Fate se le acerco por detrás, de esa manera sigilosa que siempre lograba, y le dio un ligero empuje, enviando a la instructora en una ronda de risas, levantando sus piernas y recargándose hacia atrás hasta que el viento movía su cabello y la punta de sus zapatillas apuntaban al cielo. Por unos cuantos segundos, era como aprender a volar nuevamente. Habían continuado, como un par de pequeños niños, hasta que Vivio se acerco a los columpios, ojos bien abiertos. Fate, siendo Fate, sabia que era lo que quería inmediatamente, y detuvo a Nanoha, manos sosteniendo las cadenas a penas sobre las de la propia instructora. Con una sonrisa y un movimiento, Fate hizo girar a la pequeña y la dejo sobre el regazo de Nanoha, y empujo al par en el columpio una vez más, aunque a una velocidad mucho menor. No había nada más que calidez y….

La bocina de un auto sonó en la distancia, trayendo a Nanoha de regreso al aquí y ahora, su mirada se quedo un poco más sobre el roto asiento de plástico azul. El tiempo tenia el extraño habito de carcomer _todo. _

Sobre la línea de árboles, el sol estaba comenzando a salir, señal de que ya debería volver pronto. Yuuno probablemente ya estaba despierto, y Fate traería a Vivio a casa después de tanto.

Cerro sus ojos. Todo por lo que habían pasado, todo por lo que habían luchado, y termino de esta manera.

Las cadenas crujieron en el viento, oxidadas y olvidadas.

No se suponía que fuera de _esta_ manera.

* * *

Fate acerco su auto a la cuneta y estaciono, observando la puerta principal de su antiguo hogar con cautela. Se había dicho a si misma que no regresaría, determinada en avanzar y armar su propia vida, y sin embargo aquí estaba, siguiendo sus antiguos pasos y regresando donde comenzó. Cientos de miles de millas y dos años después, y _aun _no tenía nada que mostrar. Manos tomaron el volante un poco más fuerte. Tal vez era una glotona por los castigos.

Sus acciones podrían parecer egoístas y estúpidas para algunos, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo armando una vida alrededor de Nanoha que casi había olvidado lo que era estar sola. Con Yuuno en el cuadro o no, Fate sabía que llegaría a esto eventualmente, y si no hubiese sido él, hubiese sido alguien más, ya que solo era cosa de tiempo. Nanoha merecía ser feliz, un buen esposo, y una vida normal. Después de todo lo que había pasado, se lo había ganado.

Qué es lo que Fate podría llegar a ofrecer que pudiera comparársele? Estaba fuera casi ocho de los doce meses, su trabajo tenia horribles riesgos de salud y vida, y resultaba ser algo que amaba hacer. Dado su pasado, y todos los errores que había cometido, disfrutaba de la oportunidad de ayudar a aquellos que no podían ayudarse a si mismos. Pero durantes esos duros momentos, habían ocasiones en las que estaba _segura_ que cada movimiento seria el ultimo. Un día, no seria lo suficientemente fuerte, no seria lo suficientemente veloz, y Nanoha y Vivio recibirían la visita de un Capitán de rostro solemne en mitad de la noche, ofreciéndole sus disculpas.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que eras _solo amigas_, pero considerando los eventos recientes, incluso eso estaba por verse ahora.

A la larga, cualquier felicidad que hubiese logrado junto a Nanoha en el pasado seria solo auto-destructiva en el futuro.

"Fate-mama?"

Fate sonrió como disculpa a la chica en el asiento de copiloto. "Lo siento. Me distraje por un momento."

Vivio deshizo su cinturón y recogió su bolso. "No vas a entrar?"

Su corazón se apretó en su pecho mientras miraba el reloj en el tablero. Ocho AM. Sábado por la mañana. Nanoha ya estaría de pie, y de regreso de su trote por la mañana. Estaría preparando café, llevando su pequeña camiseta y esos lindos shorts, y serviría un tazón para Fate, siempre la dormilona. La molestaría sobre haberse perdido la mitad del día, y su café seria perfecto, con un toque de vainilla en el, justo de la forma en que a la Enforecer le gustaba, y _querido dios. _

Necesitaba irse de ahí.

"Ah, no lo creo. Voy a regresar y limpiar, pero regresare para recogerte luego de eso." Titubeo por un momento, recordando la petición de Nanoha la noche anterior, "Y dile a tu mamá…." Fate se detuvo, ojos borgoñas vidriosos mientras la puerta principal se abría, y Nanoha salía hacia la puerta, vistiendo un sostén deportivo negro y pequeños shorts grises, una taza de café en la mano.

Rayos, su memoria era buena.

La morena saludo con la mano a los ocupantes del auto, y Vivio saludo de vuelta animadamente antes de voltearse hacia la Enforcer. "Fate-mama."

"Huh?"

"Creo que estas babeando."

Fate presto atención, sus mejillas rojas. "Qué?" Vivio rió, y la Capitán logro lucir ligeramente molesta. "De donde rayos sacas estas cosas de todos modos?"

Vivio le parpadeó inocentemente.

Los ojos de Fate se entrecerraron. "Hayate."

"Vamos, ya no soy una niña pequeña." La adolescente hizo un mohín, acercándose por el asiento y besando la mejilla de Fate. "Cualquiera puede verlo."

"Uh-huh."

"Ahora, que querías que le dijera a mamá?"

Esto era malo. Esto era muy malo. Dos minutos en frente de la casa y había regresado a peligrosos pensamientos. Suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Dile que, uh, es bienvenida para acompañarnos hoy."

_Idiota. Demasiado idiota._

Los ojos de Vivio se abrieron. "En serio?"

Fate asintió, y gruño cuando unos brazos fueron lanzados alrededor de su cuello, empujándola contra el asiento del conductor. "Hey, tranquilízate." Murmuró, soltando sus extremidades. "No significa nada, entendiste?"

Vivio levanto una ceja y abrió la puerta del auto. "uh-huh. Te veo en un rato."

Fate espero hasta que estuviese a medio camino hacia la puerta, y le tomo todo su auto-control el no pisar el acelerador. Por el espejo retrovisor dio un último vistazo a Vivio y Nanoha antes de que desaparecieran dentro de la casa, suspirando cansadamente.

Su buen juicio estaba ocupado lanzándose por la ventana.

* * *

"Se divirtieron?" Pregunto Nanoha dulcemente, dejando un beso en la frente de su hija.

Vivio asintió emocionada. "Fue bueno pasar tiempo con ella. No ha cambiado nada."

Yuuno las miro a ambas por el borde de sus lentes, los papeles esparcidos frente a él en la mesa ahora largamente olvidados.

"Aunque vive como una soltera." Continúo la chica, yendo a la cocina y sacando un vaso de un gabinete. "Lo bueno es que me llevara al centro comercial hoy. Tal vez pueda convencerla de comprar algunas cosas para hacer parecer que de hecho alguien vive en el departamento. Se ve tan desierto."

"Oh?" respondió la instructora neutralmente.

La sonrisa de Vivio era amplia mientras se servia algo del jugo que estaba en el mesón. "Mmhm." Tomo un largo sorbo e hizo lo mejor para ignorar las miradas de Yuuno. "Dijo que deberías venir también."

"Estas segura de que esa es una buena idea?" dijo finalmente el hombre, cejas fruncidas en preocupación.

Su prometida se volteo para verlo, las manos en su tazón tomándolo con algo más de fuerza. "Por qué no lo seria?"

"Bueno, ella no ha sido exactamente…." Comenzó, moviendo su mano, tentado a decir la palabra _estable_, pero la fría mirada en el rostro de Nanoha lo hizo pensar de nuevo.

Vivio frunció. "Como sea. Voy a prepararme."

El rostro de Nanoha casi una copia del de Vivio mientras los pasos de la adolescente desaparecían por el pasillo. El portazo que le siguió hizo que Yuuno hiciera una mueca, pero la instructora cortó cualquier cosa que fuese a decir. "Qué te he dicho sobre hablar mal de Fate en frente de Vivio?" lo regaño la castaña, golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

Casi rueda los ojos. "Cuando dice eso, casi suena como si estuviesen divorciadas." Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, se arrepintió. Azules ojos, usualmente suaves y calidos, repentinamente parecían quemar con la ira de mil soles. Yuuno rápidamente se puso de pie, manos alzadas como para defenderse de cualquier golpe venidero. "Espera. No quise decir eso."

"Bueno, que exactamente _quisiste _decir?"

"Yo solo…." Suspiro, no buscando pelear. "Tan solo me preocupo. No quiero que se marche nuevamente sin decir nada, y te deje a ti y a Vivio aquí solas." Intento Yuuno, dejando su postura y posando una mano en la cintura de Nanoha casi con duda. "Las hirió a ambas tanto. No quiero ver eso nuevamente."

Si enojo desapareció, y Yuuno casi suspira del alivio.

"Tal vez yo también me preocupo por eso." Vino la silenciosa respuesta. Nanoha moridlo el interior de su mejilla, y él tomo el tazón en sus manos.

"Lo siento." Ofreció suavemente.

"Yo también." Murmuro Nanoha. "Supongo que aun es un tema sensible."

"Tan solo, se cuidadosa? Por favor?"

"Lo seré." Sonrió dulcemente, y rozó sus labios sobre los de él. "Gracias."

Yuuno rió. "Ahora, por qué Vivio no puede perdonarme tan fácilmente?"

La puerta del baño se azotó en el pasillo, y Nanoha gruño. "Por qué se parece demasiado a su madre."

Yuuno decidió dejar pasar ese comentario y tomo un sorbo del café de Nanoha, arrugando la nariz por el sabor.

"No te gusto?"

"No mucho. Es casi demasiado dulce." Murmuro. "Qué le hiciste?"

"Agregar un poco de vainilla."

"Bueno, es diferente, te doy eso." Respondió Yuuno, regresándole el tazón. "Cuándo comenzaste a hacerlo?"

Nanoha recordó asientos trizados y oxidadas cadenas, e inmediatamente sus ojos fueron hacia el usual puesto de Fate en la cabecera de la mesa, donde los papeles de Yuuno estaban esparcidos. "Solo algo de hoy."

* * *

Fate ajusto sus lentes de sol y removió sus cabellos una última vez frente al espejo retrovisor. Su ducha y rápido cambio de ropa hicieron poco para calmar el sentimiento de inminente perdición en su estomago, y justo cuando estaba a punto de perder el valor y arrancar en una ráfaga de humo de neumáticos y lamento, la puerta principal se abrió. Vivio casi sale corriendo, difícilmente luciendo como la joven adulto que era ahora, y Nanoha le siguió, deteniéndose lo suficiente en la puerta para darle un beso de despedida a Yuuno.

La Enforcer contuvo el aliento, mentalmente contando hasta diez, y cuestionando su propia sensatez por octavo enésima vez esa mañana.

Amigas. _Amigas. _No tenía ningún derecho para estar sentada ahí y actuar de esa manera.

Pero sus estúpidas piernas se estaban moviendo sin su permiso mientras se bajaba del asiento del conductor y daba la vuelta hacia el lado del copiloto de su auto, abriendo ambas puertas. Vivio le dio una traviesa mirada antes de subirse al asiento trasero, dejando a Nanoha y Fate al frente.

Fate asintió lentamente, labios en una tensa línea. Esa niña. Esa niña era _pura maldad. _

"Gracias." Murmuro suavemente Nanoha, entrando en el asiento de enfrente e involuntariamente dándole a Fate una vista de sus largas y delgadas piernas, gracias a su corta falda.

La rubia murmuro algo ininteligible, repentinamente agradecida por sus lentes de sol reflectores estilo aviador, y espero hasta que la instructora estuviese acomodada antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. Genial. Ahora era un adolescente. Fue hasta el asiento trasero ahora, bajando los lentes por su nariz y dándole a Vivio una larga mirada.

Vivio sonrió, silenciosamente diciendo 'de nada' y cerrando la puerta por su cuenta.

Fate se quejo. Tal vez esta había sido una _terrible _idea después de todo. Tal vez debió tomarlo con más calma. Tomar algunos pasitos, de a poco regresar, y no tan solo saltar de cabeza y… whoa. Sus oídos se agudizaron y la parte trasera de su cuello se tenso. Años de batallas la ayudaron a perfeccionar ciertos instintos, y sabía sin voltearse que había ojos sobre ella. Mientras se dirigía al asiento del conductor, atrapo la silueta de Yuuno en la ventana de enfrente. Su mandíbula se tensó, y fue brevemente recordada de sabanas arrugadas, y la mirada en el rostro de Nanoha….

Vivio se asomo a verla por la ventana del auto, y Fate termino con la competencia de miradas. Molestarse? Qué podría conseguir con eso en este punto? Por cuánto podría odiarlo por tomar algo que nunca le perteneció para comenzar? Sacudió la cabeza y entro al auto, encendiendo el motor y desesperadamente intentando ignorar la esencia del perfume de Nanoha.

El auto fue envuelto con un incomodo silencio mientras guiaba el vehiculo por las calles, opto por encender la radio solo para romper la tensión. Sus oídos rápidamente fueron asaltados por desagradable música pop, mirando al panel de control con horror.

Nanoha alzo una ceja. "En serio? No sabia que te gustaban estas cosa."

"Yo no diría eso." Murmuro Fate con pesadez, presionando botones. "Esto es lo que consigo por dejar a mi bebe al cuidado de Signum."

Vivio se inclino hacia adelante desde el asiento trasero, su tono incrédulo. "Le gusta? Eso es… muy difícil de imaginar." Una imagen llego hasta su mente de la fiera, estoica caballero, saltando por el último hit de la idol de moda…

"Voy a suponer que tuvo a Hayate aquí."

"Huh." Respondió Vivio, hurgando por sus pies y levantando una prenda de ropa interior de encaje entre dos dedos. "Eso explicaría esto."

La mirada de Fate pasó por el espejo retrovisor, captando el objeto que Vivio colgaba entre sus dedos. "Ah!" sus mejillas ruborizadas. "Baja eso! No sabes donde ha estado eso!"

A su lado, Nanoha contuvo la risa.

La adolescente se encogió de hombros, dejándolo nuevamente en el piso. "Por un minuto, pensé que te habías conseguido una novia."

Hubo exactamente diez segundos de un profundo silencio. La boca de Fate se abrió, y su agarre del volante se hizo más fuerte. Su rostro se puso más caliente para ese entonces, y sabia aun sin mirar que ahora debería de tener el color de un tomate.

"Nos dirás si lo haces, cierto?" Continúo Vivio.

Y repentinamente Nanoha ya no se estaba riendo.

"Eso… no hay nada de eso." Balbuceo Fate, inconfortablemente al tanto de los pares de ojos haciendo agujeros en su cabeza. Que maravilloso. La primera vez que estaban juntas en años y en dos minutos había terminado en caos.

"Creo que estas mintiendo."

Fantástico.

* * *

"No." Dijeron Nanoha y Fate al mismo tiempo, aunque mientras el tono de Fate era uno de vehemente desaprobación, el de Nanoha era uno paciente y con años de experiencia.

"Pero, pero…" Se quejo la adolescente, sosteniendo una prenda que Fate encontraba algo inadecuado incluso para ser ropa de campo. "Esta blusa es tan linda…"

"Absolutamente no." Gruño la Enforcer. "Eso no seria clasificado como una blusa en _ningún _planeta, y he estado en muchos."

"Bueno," Intento Vivio, "es algo corta, pero…"

"_No."_

"Mamá?"

Nanoha intento ocultar su sonrisa. "Escucha a Fate."

Recibió un ruedo de ojos exasperado como respuesta, y mientras Vivio regresaba molesta al estante, Fate dejo ir suspiro de frustración. "Solía ser tan linda…."

Nanoha palmeó su brazo suavemente. "Crecen rápido. Aunque diré esto, es lindo no ser la mala por una vez."

La rubia casi hace un mohín. "Soy la mala?"

"Lo superara."

Fate frunció. "Era del porte de un pañuelo y prácticamente traslucido."

Nanoha alzó una ceja. "Gracioso, viniendo de ti. En caso de que lo olvidaras, _he _visto tu Sonic Form."

Fate sintió sus mejillas acalorarse. "Bueno, eso y esto son dos cosas _completamente _diferentes."

"Estoy segura."

La Enforcer se cruzo de brazos. "Y no es como alguna vez si hubiese escuchado alguna queja."

Las mejillas de Nanoha se encendieron en respuesta, una imagen de la negra y ceñida barrier jacket de Fate llegando a su mente. "No creo que las recibas."

Vivio termino de visitar esa tienda en particular, pero cuando regreso a la entrada, estuvo un poco más que sorprendida de encontrar a sus dos madres con un brillante rubor, y mirando a cualquier parte menos entre ellas. Sintió su corazón dar un salto y lucho contra la urgencia de sonreír enormemente. Esto estaba yendo mucho, mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado, y esta era una clara señal de que al menos podrían mantener una conversación. "Ya termine aquí!" anuncio animadamente.

"Oh gracias a dios." Murmuro Fate en voz baja, ganándose un codazo en las costillas de Nanoha.

"Tan terrible es el pasar tiempo con nosotras?"

"Espera, qué?" Respondió Fate rápidamente, cejas fruncidas con preocupación. "Eso no es para nada lo que quise decir!"

Vivio sonrió mientras ella y su madre intercambiaban miradas. "Eso me pareció a mi."

"Yo…pero, es solo…." La rubia estaba intentando encontrar las palabras ahora, prácticamente moviendo sus brazos en pánico. Estas mujeres tenían el terrible hábito de darle mini ataques al corazón, y hoy obviamente no era la excepción. Nanoha y Vivio rieron ante su apuro y estaba segura de que su corazón se _había _dejado de latir cuando la castaña pasó su brazo por el de ella.

"Creo que la hemos molestado lo suficiente." La sonrisa de Nanoha era calida, y Fate sentía su cerebro volverse papilla. La fotografía de Nanoha y Vivio que mantenía en su sala no se podía comparar con ver esta sonrisa en persona, y por este breve, maravilloso momento, era como si los últimos años hubiesen sido solo un mal sueño. Vivio se tomo de su otro brazo y Fate tuvo que tragar pesado contra el nudo en su garganta.

"Vamos a la siguiente tienda?"

Fate solo pudo asentir como respuesta, no confiando lo suficiente como para hablar mientras Vivio las regresaba al mall. La adolescente sabiamente opto por mantenerse unos metros adelante, y ambas cayeron en un confortable silencio. Era peligrosamente fácil volver a los viejos hábitos, y Fate se encontró a si misma ralentizando sus pasos para igualar los de la mujer a su lado. Se preguntaba si su temprana aprehensión sobre el encuentro de hoy habían sido solo los nervios y estaba a punto de felicitarse por un trabajo bien hecho cuando el silencio fue roto.

"Hey, Fate-chan?" Pregunto Nanoha tímidamente, mirada en el piso.

"Hm?"

Jugó con los bordes de su falda y Fate se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella no era la única que había estado nerviosa sobre hoy. "Estoy….estoy feliz de que podamos hacer esto."

"Yo también." Admitió Fate tranquilamente. La conversación. Era esta la conversación? La conversación de 'donde rayos has estado'? La única que ha estado evitando por _años? _"Ha pasado… bastante tiempo."

"Esa es casi una indirecta." Rió Nanoha.

Oh. Uh oh. Fate frunció un poco, preguntándose como proceder de mejor manera. Haciendo una declaración de su eterno amor? Ahora _eso _seria estúpido. "Mira, Nanoha…."

"Fate!"

La rubia se giro ante el sonido de su nombre, casi derribada cuando un flash de morado y un muy femenino cuerpo se recargo entre sus brazos.

Vivio se detuvo, girándose para pararse junto a Nanoha, quien estaba mirando a Fate y su reciente nueva amiga algo extraño.

La Enforcer se tambaleo por unos segundos y rió de corazón, regresando el abrazo una vez recuperado su equilibrio. "Ginga! Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Fue recompensada con una brillante sonrisa. "Tengo algo de tiempo de salida, así que pensé que podría buscar algunas cosas. Y tú?"

"Ah, pasando algo de tiempo con…." Fate se detuvo, calmándose y resistiendo la insana urgencia de decir familia. "Nanoha y Vivo."

"Oh." Respondió Ginga, la sorpresa evidente en su tono. "Hola."

Ambas mujeres Takamachi dieron un salto ante el saludo, asintiendo y sonriendo con cortesía.

"Estas de descanso entonces?"

"Hayate no me dio otra opción." Se quejó Fate.

"Bueno, lo necesitas." Respondió firmemente Ginga. "Has estado trabajando casi sin parar. Lo que me recuerda…." Una rápida mano se alzo, moviendo los mechones de Fate de sus ojos y pasando un pulgar sobre sus cejas. "Ah! De regreso a la normalidad!"

"Me preocupe por un momento," admitió la rubia con una sonrisa, "pero regresaron con bastante rapidez."

Nanoha, mientras tanto, estaba un poco confundida, y repentinamente recordó el violento rubor que se esparció por las mejillas de Fate en el auto, cuando Vivio le pregunto si estaba viendo a alguien. "Qué?" pregunto en voz alta la instructora, sorprendiéndose incluso a si misma.

"Oh." Murmuro Fate, como si repentinamente recordara donde estaba. Regreso su atención a las mujeres que había traído hasta ese lugar y les dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Hubo un pequeño, uh… incidente."

"Incidente?" repitió Ginga, alzando una ceja. "Difícilmente." Soltó su agarre de Fate, y Nanoha no pudo evitar notar que mantenía una mano en la pequeña espalda de la Enforcer. "Salvaste mi vida. Cuántas veces son ya con esta?"

Fate sonrió de lado. "Tal vez te debería conseguirte una pequeña cuponera. El décimo rescate viene con un almuerzo gratis?"

Nanoha parpadeo. Fate estaba…. coqueteando?

Ginga se rió, moviendo largos mechones de morados tras su oreja. "Ah, pero creo que soy yo quien te debe un almuerzo. Si vas a estar por aquí por el próximo par de semanas, llámame."

"Absolutamente."

Vivio ladeó su cabeza y miro de reojo a su madre, quien estaba actualmente inquieta en su lugar, sus facciones ilegibles.

"No las detendré por más tiempo. Diviértanse entonces, Nanoha, Vivio." Dijo Ginga con un ligero saludo.

Vivio se sobresalto, regresando el saludo, y Nanoha continuó estando donde mismo.

"Y tú también." Continúo Ginga, acercándose y besando a Fate en la mejilla.

"Siempre." Respondió con facilidad Fate, y Nanoha no esta segura de gustarle la atontada sonrisa en la cara de la rubia mientras Ginga se marchaba.

Vivio comenzó, cruzando sus brazos y alzando una ceja. "Creí que no tenias una novia."

"No la tengo." Respondió Fate, confundida. "Era solo Ginga. Conoces a Ginga."

"No tan bien como tú, aparentemente." Respondió Nanoha, molestia filtrándose en su tono.

La rubia le dio una mirada incrédula. "Whoa, qué? De dónde salio _eso?_" Debe de estar necesitando un buen descanso, o tal vez recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza, porque estaba casi segura que Nanoha estaba prácticamente irradiando el verde aura de los celos.

Ese terriblemente incomodo silencio había regresado, y esta vez, Fate no tenia escapatoria.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue igual de terrible, y la instructora con suerte había dicho una palabra desde que se fueron. Actualmente estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados, mirada fija en el mundo fuera de la ventana del auto. No estaba cómoda con este sentimiento de malestar que se había plantado en su pecho, mientras más continuaba el silencio, más se enfadaba. A su lado, Fate tamborileaba los dedos en el volante y se movía en el asiento inquieta, como si se estuviera preparando para lanzarse por la puerta en cualquier momento. Nanoha solo deseaba poder entender de donde venia su enfado. Fate siempre ha tenido amigos, pero esta, esta simplemente la _irritaba._

Miro de reojo y observo los músculos en la quijada de Fate tensarse, oscuros ojos ilegibles tras sus lentes de sol. Y entonces estaba ese beso en la mejilla. Qué rayos fue todo eso? Solo, qué tan bien se conocían?

Giro el anillo de compromiso alrededor de su dedo y mordió su labio. Por qué rayos le importaba de todos modos?

Tal vez… tal vez eran celos. Solo un poco. Fate fue tan rápida para correr y desaparecer, solo para regresar con todos estos super nuevos mejores amigos tras de si. Estuvo demasiado ocupada o lo que fuera para contactar a Nanoha, pero obviamente no demasiado ocupada para evitarse el formar nuevas relaciones.

Relaciones.

Estaba comenzando a odiar esa palabra.

El auto se detuvo y Nanoha fue sacada de sus pensamientos. Eso fue rápido.

"Bien." Arrastro la palabra, sus facciones impasiblemente en blanco ahora. "Llegamos."

En el asiento trasero, los ojos de Vivio iban de una mujer a otra. "Ah, voy a… ir… a hacer cosas." Se inclino lo suficiente para pasar un brazo incómodamente alrededor de Fate por detrás. "Gracias. Fue… divertido?"

El auto se acallo nuevamente mientras las tres intercambiaban miradas, Fate fue la primera en romper la tensión, riendo suavemente. "Seh. Deberíamos hacer esto _todos los días_."

Vivio rió, y el brazo alrededor de Fate se estrecho. "Totalmente."

Nanoha se encontró sonriendo pese al pesado dolor en su pecho, y no pudo evitar reír. Mientras Vivio salía del auto y caminaba hacia la casa, la tensión repentinamente regreso cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

Con Fate.

La Enforcer decidió que su regazo era un muy buen lugar para fijar su mirada, he hizo eso, silenciosamente considerando que podría pasar ahora.

"Lo siento."

Ojos borgoña se voltearon hacia su izquierda. No se espero eso.

Nanoha sonrió con tristeza. "Creo, que talvez estaba un poco celosa, sabes?"

Fate continuo callada. No. No lo sabía.

"Es extraño." Continúo tranquilamente. "Quiero decir, yo solo, te extrañe. Y ahora estas de regreso." El anillo giro en su dedo una vez más. "Y todo es tan diferente ahora…"

La rubia asintió de acuerdo. Eso lo podía entender, al cien por ciento. Sus cejas se ciñeron pensando mientras reflexionaba sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente, aun no atreviéndose a hacer contacto visual. Su mano se movió por su cuenta, cruzando la distancia entre ellas y posándose gentilmente sobre la de Nanoha. Sintió como la otra mujer se sorprendió un poco ante el contacto, y cualquier palabra ensayada desapareció. El nudo en su garganta regreso, y no le gustaba el ardor en sus ojos. "Por si sirve de algo, también te extrañe."

La mano bajo la suya se volteo, y de repente sus dedos estaban entrelazados. "Tal vez podamos intentar el hablar otra vez?"

Fate rió suavemente. "Otro día, tal vez. Tu novio ha estado quemando agujeros en mi cabeza desde que llegamos."

Nanoha se quejo, mirando hacia la casa y conteniendo la urgencia de rodar los ojos cuando noto a Yuuno en la ventana de enfrente. "Lamento eso."

"Esta siendo protectivo." Fate se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, también lo seria."

Nanoha se volteo para mirarla, su expresión difícil de leer, Fate se encogió incomoda. Bien, _eso _ fue tonto.

Pero la castaña se acerco, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Fate apretando firmemente. Fate se congelo en su lugar, como si no estuviese segura de que hacer, su mano elevándose vacilante sobre la espalda de Nanoha. Trago pesado, tratando de ignorar el persistente aroma de su perfume y la forma en que su suave cabello cosquilleaba contra su mejilla. Esto… esto era mejor de lo que recordaba. Tal vez, tal vez estaría bien, solo esta vez, su brazo estuvo alrededor de Nanoha, abrazándola con fuerza.

Se iba a odiar por esto más tarde, tan solo lo sabia.

"Prométeme." Susurro Nanoha, en algún lugar entre su cuello y su hombro. "Prométeme que no te iras así otra vez."

Fate cerró sus ojos. "Lo prometo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **MGLN** no me pertenecen, ni esta historia. Esto es solo una **traducción **del original escrito por** LadyHades. **

**N:T: **Bounjour, chéris! Aun continúo en la búsqueda eterna de la inocencia de Vivio!, eso y mi nuevo descubrimiento: una madre con pequeñas vacaciones se convierte en una máquina de explotación que encuentra de todo para hacer cosas relacionadas al bricolaje, hágalo usted mismo y similares. Entre todo eso logré tiempo para terminar de revisar esta historia, creo que esta vez en tiempo record.

**Tsunade-oba! **Mis saludos!

A quienes lean esta historia, saludos!

* * *

**Used to be**

—Hace dieciséis meses—

Fate apoyo su cabeza contra una desmoronada pared. El pequeño pueblo casi había sido diezmado por la batalla entre los Enforcers y algunos magos renegados por una Lost Logia. De su barrier jacket sacó un solo cigarrillo y un cerillo, raspándolo contra una dura piedra y encendiéndolo. Un solo cigarrillo luego de cada batalla por los Enforcers que no regresarían a casa. Era un extraño ritual para su escuadrón, pero una que aparentemente quedo a lo largo de los años, habiendo comenzado por su antigua superior antes de ser derribada, casi cuatro años atrás.

Derribada. Que extraña manera de nombrar algo como eso.

Su pierna palpitaba débilmente, y el viscoso calor que bajaba por su rodilla era señal de que probablemente necesitaría puntadas pronto. Aunque juzgando por el número de heridos críticos, figuro que terminaría haciéndolo por si misma. Dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, observando el esfuerzo del equipo de limpieza mientras se movían para remover todos los rastros de la sangrienta batalla, y esperando a que terminara la noche.

Sus manos se sacudieron, y no les presto atención. Siempre lo hacían, ahora.

_Si estuvieras aquí, me tranquilizarías? _

"No son buenos para ti." Una tranquila voz murmuro a su izquierda.

Fate sonrió de lado. "Lo sé, pero la tradición lo demanda." De reojo, observo a Ginga apoyarse contra la pared a su lado, dejándose caer hasta que estuvo sentada en la fría tierra a su lado. La mujer saco un cigarrillo desde el interior de su chaqueta, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Viejos hábitos. No puedo evitarlo."

"Mm." Dijo Fate entendiendo. "Una vez miembro del octavo escuadrón…."

"Siempre un miembro." La joven finalizo tranquilamente. "Me sorprendió oír que fueras parte de esta misión tan pronto luego de la última, y eres una mujer muy difícil de rastrear. No vas a tomar ningún descanso?"

Fate sacudió su cabeza. "No tengo razones para ir a casa. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar de esa loca compañera mía. Tiene estas tontas ideas…"

Ginga rió suavemente. "Oh, en serio? Cuando fui tu compañera, creo recordar que la única que tenía todas las tontas ideas de hecho era…."

"Ah." Interrumpió Fate. "No termines esa frase en voz alta. Es agradable que todos los jóvenes piensen que se lo que hago."

"Oh, basta."

La rubia sonrió. "Qué hay de ti? No quieres ir a casa?"

"Ah, es casi lo mismo conmigo, desde que papá murió. Subaru parece estar bien por su cuenta. Supongo que sirvo más aquí afuera."

Fate exhalo lentamente, viendo el humo arremolinarse en el nocturno aire. No quería ir a casa, pero ciertamente no quería estar por más tiempo en este planeta. El polvo que se levantó desde el campo de batalla casi había borrado las estrellas en lo alto, y la luz de las lunas gemelas se filtraba por las nubes inquietamente. "Se que se siente."

"Sir." Interrumpió Bardiche. "Incoming call from Raising Heart." (_Llamada entrante de RH_)

Fate suspiro con cautela, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. "Es alguna emergencia?"

El dispositivo guardo silencio por un memento. "No Sir, it doesn't appear to be" (_No parece serlo._)

Fate tomó otra larga calada del cigarrillo, extremadamente al tanto de los curiosos ojos sobre ella. "Entonces ignórala."

"Yes Sir."

Ginga arqueó una ceja. "Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros problemas."

"La vida es complicada." Convino Fate. Uno de los magos renegados era llevado en una camilla, gimiendo mientras agarraba lo que quedaba de su brazo. "_Todo_ es una batalla, y yo prefiero las batallas que tienen sentido."

Ginga suspiro pesadamente, apagando su cigarrillo en el suelo. El comunicador en su oído sonó estridentemente, y tocó el auricular para poner en altavoz. "Aquí Nakajima. Adelante."

"_Hey, Ginga. Ya encontraste a esa imbécil?" _Una familiar voz resonó débilmente mientras salía a través de pequeños altavoces.

Fate parpadeo. "Imbécil?"

Ginga contuvo su risa. "Si, he encontrado a la Capitán Harlaown."

La rubia parecía herida. "Gracias…."

"_Excelente. Ya he localizado a Lanster. Puedes traerla a las barracas?"_

Fate sacudió la cabeza en negación y cruzo sus brazos. Imbécil? En serio? "Dile a Signum que se meta por…"

"Estaremos ahí dentro de poco." Respondió Ginga dulcemente, tocó el auricular una vez más para terminar la transmisión.

"Traidora."

"Capitán."

Fate suspiro mientras Ginga se ponía de pie, sacudiendo su uniforme. "Capitán no. Solo Fate. Cuántas veces tenemos que repetir esto?"

Verdes ojos brillaron con un indicio de travesura mientras Ginga llevaba dos dedos a su frente en saludo. "Si Capitán."

Fate gruño en voz alta, pero la joven la ignoro, convocando una pantalla y tecleando una rápida serie de comandos. "Debo pedir transportación por medio de una de los convoy? Los camiones con los heridos están yendo a las barracas de todos modos."

Negó con la cabeza. "Gracias, pero no gracias. Prefiero volar."

Ginga observo su pierna herida con cuidado. "Estas segura de que puedes….?"

"Estaré bien."Le aseguro Fate, alejándose de la pared e ignorando las articulaciones que sonaron en protesta. Tocó la esquina de la pantalla de Ginga, cerrándola abruptamente, y sonriendo ante la confundida mirada de la investigadora. "Como los viejos tiempos." Murmuro Fate, extendiendo un brazo. "Necesitas un aventón?"

Ginga observo la estrechada mano, sus mejillas tornándose sonrojadas. "Bueno, uh…"

Fate tomo esto como un si, y paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Sujétate."

Ginga se agarro de Fate con firmeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Seguro la parte del abrazo era agradable, pero el resto? El suelo bajo sus pies se volvió dorado, y no pudo evitar el gritito de pánico que se le escapo mientras despegaban, la risa de Fate resonando en sus oídos mientras cruzaban el cielo.

Tea y Signum estaban esperando por ellas cuando aterrizaron fuera del edificio principal de las barracas de la improvisada base. Tea simplemente arqueo una ceja ante la despeinada apariencia de Ginga y la enorme sonrisa de Fate, y Signum sacudió la cabeza mientras la rubia soltaba su agarre de Ginga. "Mejor ten cuidado Testarossa. Vas a comenzar algunos rumores."

"Me alegro de verte, también. Qué te trajo aquí?"

"Control de bienestar." Dijo Signum arrastrando las palabras. "Hayate se preocupo cuando escucho que miembros de cierto escuadrón estuvieran envueltos en una explosión a gran escala…."

Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia la rubia, quien rodó los suyos en respuesta. "Vamos. Eso fue hace un mes."

"Independientemente." Continuo Signum, "Traje a Shamal para que ayudara a tratar a los heridos." Azules ojos bajaron hasta la pierna de Fate. "Y parece que tú justamente caes en esa categoría."

Fate miro a Ginga, entrecerrando sus ojos con fiereza. "Parece que he sido emboscada."

Ginga le sonrió inocentemente. "Oh?"

"Vamos." Suspiro Signum, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Fate. "Se que odias a los médicos, pero es solo Shamal. Coopera conmigo y te comprare una cerveza."

* * *

"Y entonces," Fate rió, apuntando con su botella hacia su compañera. "Teana me lanzo sobre sus hombros y me cargo entre las ruinas, todo estando bajo fuego."

Signum rió entre dientes. "Debió verse ridículo."

"Qué?"

"Para comenzar, tú eres la intrépida líder. Y luego esta el hecho de tu anormal estatura comparada con la de ella…." La caballero se detuvo, inclinando su botella hacia Teana en un saludo. "La chica merece una medalla."

Tea cruzo sus brazos y frunció. "No hubiese sido tan malo si no hubiese estado sollozando todo el tiempo."

Su compañera lució herida. "Vamos, esa parte pudo quedarse fuera."

La mujer rió y Fate sacudió su cabeza. "Vergonzoso, lo sé." La mesera trajo otra ronda de cortitos, y Signum gruño.

"No se cuanto más pueda tomar."

Fate arqueó una ceja, y le paso un cortito a Ginga. "Eso es bizarro, viniendo de ti. Hayate debe tenerte muy controlada ahora."

La caballero le dio una sonrisa tonta. "Ella puede tenerme donde quiera."

Fate gruño fuerte, enterrando su rostro en la palma de su mano, mientras Teana hizo un ruido de desaprobación, tomando la mitad de su cerveza de un trago.

Ojos azules parpadearon, confundidos. "Qué?"

"Llévate tu felicidad a otra parte." Murmuro Teana, ganando un entusiasta confirmación con la cabeza de Fate mientras chocaban sus botellas mostrando estar de acuerdo. "Este lugar," continuó, haciendo un amplio gesto con su mano para señalar la mesa, "es una zona libre de relaciones. Entendido?"

"Espera," Ginga ató cabos, "entonces tú y mi hermana no están….?"

Fate se tensó en su asiento, y lanzo una nerviosa mirada hacia Tea. Azules ojos destellaron peligrosamente, y la rubia decidió no muy sutilmente alejar su silla unos cuantos metros. No estaba de ánimos para recoger vidrios rotos de su rostro, y ya había aprendido a la mala el _nunca _ mencionar a Subaru. _Jamás. _

Tea saco una de sus pistolas y la estrelló contra la mesa, su dedo flotando sobre el gatillo, y la sonrisa que tenía era francamente aterradora. "Tan solo digamos que tengo cosas que discutir con tu hermana."

Si le había afectado, Ginga no lo demostró. "Bueno. Eso explicaría todo el alcohol."

"Exactamente!" Fate hablo, no queriendo tener que explicarle otra pelea de bar a Hayate. "Rápido. Alguien encuentre a la mesera."

Muchas rondas después, Fate se estaba sintiendo bastante acalorada, y estaba comenzado a reconsiderar seriamente su decisión de tomar. Ya se había quitado su capa blanca, y sus mangas azul oscuro estaban enrolladas hasta sus codos. Su lastimada pierna no le enviaba nada más que apagados hormigueos, era señal de que sanaría rápido. Teana parecía haber perdido todo su malhumor anterior, y sus mejillas estaban bastante sonrojadas. Signum no lucía mejor, gracias a su poca tolerancia al alcohol, e incluso Ginga estaba comenzando a marearse.

"Sir." Entonó Bardiche.

Fate sacudió su cabeza para intentar aclarar la confusión. "Seh. Dispara."

"Incoming call." (_Llamada entrante._)

"Bardiche." Respondió Fate cansadamente, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. "No me envíes sus llamadas a menos que sea una emergencia."

"Sir."

La mesa se acalló, y se dio cuenta de que ella era el centro de atención. Se inclino por otro cortito, llevándolo hasta atrás sin siquiera sentir el violento ardor en su garganta. Qué hora era en Mid-Childa? Olvida eso. En qué planeta incluso estaba ahora? Todo había comenzado a difuminarse junto hace unas horas, y ya no podía recordar mucho de nada. Era, de hecho, algo absolutamente fantástico, ahora que lo pensaba.

Ugh. Pero pensar dolía, y pese a que sabía que tenía ambos pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, el cuarto parecía moverse.

Signum mantuvo una firme mirada sobre ella. "Testarossa?"

"Seh?" Fate cerró un ojo por un segundo, y el mundo ya no parecía girar demasiado. Mucho, mucho mejor.

Ginga poso una mano en su antebrazo. "Estas bien?"

Fate le lanzo una encantadora sonrisa y un guiño. "Pregúntame eso la próxima semana, porque estoy segura que tendré un horrible dolor de cabeza mañana."

"Excelente punto, me voy a la cama." Hablo Tea, poniéndose de pie. Palmeó la espalda de Fate sin hablar y saludo con la mano al resto del grupo, tambaleándose un poco mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Voy a acompañarla." Anuncio Signum, siguiéndola. Su mirada regreso entre Fate y Ginga, su boca formando una firme línea.

'_Testarossa. No hagas nada de lo que te arrepentirías.' _

'_Diez años demasiado tarde. Pero gracias.' _Fate alejo sus pensamientos, sorprendida de aun tener la capacidad mental para controlar su telepatía. Signum le dio un saludo poco entusiasta sobre su hombro, ya sabiendo que su advertencia no seria tomada en cuenta.

"Creo que esa es nuestra señal, también." Dijo Ginga con una sonrisa, estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza.

"Te acompaño de regreso." Ofreció Fate, poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su brazo. "Territorio hostil y todo eso."

"Mi héroe." Dijo Ginga, enlazando su brazo por el de Fate y permitiendo que la rubia la guiara hacia afuera.

El viento nocturno era un poco frío, y se sentía fantástico en la acalorada piel de la Capitán. Hace ya un tiempo desde la última vez que tomo tanto, estaba feliz de no estar de servicio hasta la tarde de mañana. Las estrellas eran visibles ahora, y ya por costumbre, intento encontrar a Mid-Childa entre la interminable extensión del cielo. Un esfuerzo inútil, su igualmente inutilizada mente intentaba señalar, pero lo negó con fiereza.

"Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Ginga tranquilamente, acercándose un poco más hacia Fate.

"Ve por ello."

"De verdad estas bien?" pregunto la joven suavemente. "Has estado…" arrastro la frase, mientras luchaba por encontrar la palabra correcta, "distinta."

Fate arqueó una ceja, y asintió como saludo a un guardia que pasaba. La caminata se estaba convirtiendo en un agradable paseo, y por una vez, no le importaba la compañía. "Cómo?"

"Bueno, por nombrar uno, ciertamente estas más extrovertida."

"Y eso es malo?"

Ginga rió, recogiendo un mechón de oscuros cabellos tras su oreja. "No, pero supongo que es más tu comportamiento que otra cosa. Quiero decir, hace cuánto que nos conocemos?"

Fate entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad. "Ah, no ha hagas preguntas que involucren matemáticas ahora mismo."

La investigadora chocó contra su hombro juguetonamente, causando que ambas se tambalearan un poco. "En serio. Nos conocemos hace un largo tiempo, pero cuándo hemos hecho algo como esto?

La rubia rió bajito. "Estas segura que no es tan solo el alcohol?"

"Estoy segura." Respondió Ginga confiada. "Puedo notarlo en la forma en que interaccionas con quienes te rodean. Es mi _trabajo _el poner atención a los detalles, sabes."

"y muy buen trabajo haces."

"No respondiste a mi pregunta."

"Es así." Dijo Fate. "Construyes esta vida, todo este mundo, rodeando lo que conoces y lo que _piensas _que sabes. Te conviertes en esa persona basada en esta idea que crees ser y quien crees que deberías ser, solo para llegar a casa una noche y descubrir que estabas equivocada, sobre _todo. _Ese mundo, ese ideal, esta roto."

Ginga asintió lentamente.

"Te diré esto, porque sé que entenderás." Continuó Fate. "Tienes todas estas piezas rotas, pero ni idea de cómo reunirlas. Es mejor luchar contra ese desastre, o empezar de nuevo?"

Su antigua compañera le dio una mirada de reojo. "En mi experiencia, comienzas de nuevo. Dejas los errores atrás."

Fate sonrió. "Exactamente. Y eso significa convertirte en una nueva persona. Aprender a ser tú mismo antes de construir una nueva vida, así para la próxima, si todo se destruye, no eres un total desastre. Esta es la segunda vez que esto me ocurre, y estoy cansada de sentir como si no tuviera control. Así que pienso, pienso que significa que necesito hacer las cosas de otra manera. Tengo que _ser _diferente. Tengo que hacer cosas que nunca he hecho antes."

"Difícilmente te llamaría un desastre."

La rubia sacudió su cabeza. "Cual es exactamente por lo que evito las llamadas y escondo en remotos planetas, cierto?"

Ginga estudió cuidadosamente a Fate. Eso ha sido lo máximo que ha hablado respecto al tema, pero era suficiente. Siempre ha existido cierto nivel de admiración de su parte, desde el día en que Fate voló a través de esa nave y la salvó, ese incidente ciertamente incremento sus deseos de convertirse en una investigadora. Y entonces conoció a Nanoha, la as que había rescatado a su hermanita, y en su mente, hacia sentido que Nanoha y Fate estuviesen juntas en todo sentido en el mundo. Pero luego se inscribió en la TSAB y tuvo oportunidad de trabajar con Fate lado a lado, aprendió que no todo era lo que parecía. Por ejemplo, no existía un 'juntas', y podía decir que lastimaba por la mirada en los ojos de Fate y el tono de su voz cuando hablaba con Nanoha por el comunicador. Pero Fate era ciegamente leal, e incluso si era fácil el tener tantos amantes como le hubiese gustado durante sus viajes, Ginga no podía recordar una sola instancia en la que Fate mirara a alguien más. Pese a que era muy fuerte, odiaba pelear, y siempre traía consigo una amable y gentil aura. Siendo una mujer de pocas palabras, podía hacer entender su punto con solo una mirada, y era muy bizarro para Ginga el ver a una Fate tan libre de restricciones.

Incluso ahora, oscuros ojos eran distantes, y Ginga no podía evitar preguntarse por cuanto tiempo ha estado Fate sola.

"Supongo que es mi forma de escapar de las cosas. Lanzarme a mi trabajo, sabes? Mantenerme ocupada."

La investigadora conocía ese sentimiento demasiado bien. "Así no tienes tiempo para pensar."

"Exactamente." Sonrió, pero no llegaba hasta sus ojos. "Pero luego de toda esa complicada charla, pensé que sería más fácil que esto, sabes?"

"Qué cosa?"

"Desaparecer." Murmuro Fate. "Sigo intentando, pero ella no me deja."

Tal vez era el alcohol. Tal vez era el hecho de que la noche parecía alargarse para siempre. Ginga no lo sabia, pero ella ya había decidido que tal vez, solo por esta noche, ella seria quien salvaría a Fate. Alcanzo su mano, gentilmente entrelazando sus dedos, la palma de su mano rozando la de Fate. Fate volvió a poner atención, sacada de sus oscuros pensamientos, posó su mirada en Ginga y luego en sus unidas manos.

Ginga no pudo evitar su sonrisa cuando Fate sostuvo su mano con un poco más de fuerza.

* * *

Fate respiro con fuerza, rojizos ojos abriéndose cuando la parte trasera de sus rodillas golpearon el borde de la cama. Engañosas fuertes manos estaban en sus hombros, y se encontró siendo empujada para sentarse. "Ginga." Intento, un poco confundida por la forma en que sus voz tembló. "Yo, no?"

Ginga se acerco, repentinamente dentro de su espacio personal, y todo lo que Fate pudo pensar era lo delicioso que olía su perfume. Dedos danzaban por su cuello, sobre la línea de su mandíbula, y manos se sumergieron dentro de su cabello.

"Desaparecer. Es similar a morir, cierto?"

_Morir?. _Los números, durante el incidente JS. Técnicamente, Ginga estuvo muerta por….

El alcohol en su sangre confundía su mente, y Fate brevemente se preguntaba si había estado así de acalorada hace unos minutos. Labios se frotaron sobre su frente, sus parpados, sus mejillas, y olvido como pensar. La rubia trago pesado e intento ignorar la sangre que subía hasta sus orejas. "No deberíamos." Las manos en su cabello titubearon por la fracción de un segundo. "Siento como si te estuviera utilizando." Intento, no confiando en su voz. "Quiero decir, yo no…."

La sonrisa que recibió como respuesta era tanto hermosa como triste, todo a la vez. "Lo sé." Un beso fue presionado contra el borde de la boca de Fate, y oscuros ojos se cerraron mientras su pulso se aceleraba. "Pero quizás, solo por esta vez…"

"De-… en serio deberíamos…" Fate intento otra vez, a medias mientras sus brazos se enrollaban alrededor del calido cuerpo frente a ella. Estaba esto, estaba esto realmente bien? Una cosa era el estar sola, pero era algo completamente distinto el tomar ventaja de alguien más, solo para sentir un poco de calidez. Por medio segundo, vio el rostro de Nanoha tras cerrados parpados, y con fuerza alejo esos pensamientos.

"Capitán." Susurro Ginga en la oscuridad. "Esta bien." Suaves labios se presionaron contra la sien de Fate, sobre una inflamada cicatriz. "Lo prometo. Sin problemas por la mañana. Solo déjame cuidar de ti por esta noche."

La Enforcer podía sentir su determinación romperse mientras su aliento era detenido en su pecho por las manos que se deslizaban bajo su uniforme. "Qué dije sobre llamarme Capitán?"

* * *

Fate despertó mientras el extrañamente colorido sol en ese mundo comenzaba a ascender en el cielo, su garganta estaba seca y su mente empañada. Se apoyo sobre sus codos, cejas fruncidas mientras intentaba recordar donde estaban las piezas de su uniforme. A su lado, cubierta solo hasta la cintura, Ginga aun dormía.

Bien. Entonces no había soñado esa parte.

Su mirada se suavizo. Ginga era amable con todas las personas a su alrededor, jamás preguntando por algo de vuelta, y siempre había apoyado la cambiante personalidad de Fate, o en la línea de fuego. Su determinación para ayudar a los números que habían decidido dar un giro a sus vidas para ayudar a enmendar sus propios errores siempre había tocado una fibra sensible en Fate, habiendo estado ella misma ahí hace muchos años. Tal vez, tal vez fue algo apropiado que la noche anterior siguiera como sucedió. Ginga podía entenderla en formas que otros simplemente no podían.

Pero se estaba haciendo tarde, y ella aun estaba atrincherada en el lado equivocado de las barracas. Alguien iba a notar que no estaba eventualmente, y entonces los rumores realmente volarían. Se vistió con prisa, luchando contra botones y aguantando maldiciones cuando inicialmente falló en localizar una de sus botas. Pasando sus dedos por su enmarañado cabello, intento arreglar su apariencia lo más posible sin un espejo, y se detuvo junto a la cama por un último momento.

Ginga realmente era hermosa, y lastimaba el saber que la investigadora se preocupaba tanto por ella. Fate trago pesado, y se inclino por una fracción de segundo, solo lo suficiente para besar a Ginga en la mejilla. "Gracias." Susurro, sabiendo que la joven no podía oírla.

Fate atravesó completo el edificio de oficiales sin que nadie lo notara, y justo cuando se estaba enorgulleciendo de si misma por sus habilidades furtivas, Signum le mantenía la puerta abierta desde afuera con una mueca de burla floreciendo.

Fate pudo inmediatamente sentir su rostro acalorándose, y arrojó un pulgar por sobre su hombro para indicar el pasillo tras ella. "Ah. Solo estaba de camino a…." Signum cruzo sus brazos, y le dio una mirada expectante. La Enforcer pudo sentir las palabras muriendo en su garganta. Debería saberlo. Signum lo sabía. Justo ahora, lo único que iba a lograr era quedar como una completa imbécil.

La caballero tan solo sacudió la cabeza. "Tu chaqueta esta toda jodida."

Fate se estremeció ante el duro lenguaje, y bajo la mirada sobre los muy desordenados blancos botones.

Oh.

"Idiota." Murmuro Signum entre dientes mientras sus ágiles dedos reajustaban la rígida tela. "Pero supongo que no importa lo que yo piense, siempre que te sientas mejor." Arreglo el cuello de Fate ahora, alzando una ceja sin palabras por la marca en el y ajusto el dorado broche en su garganta. "Lo estas?"

"Sentirme mejor?" pregunto Fate, sintiendo sus mejillas oscurecerse. Dejo que el silencio continuara por unos momentos, dando vueltas a la idea en su cabeza. Era una simple pregunta, para estar segura, pero la respuesta parecía tan terriblemente complicada. "Me haría una mala persona si digo que si?"

La caballero sonrió y agitó los mechones de la Enforcer, al igual que lo hizo cuando Fate era mucho, mucho más pequeña. "No. Solo estúpida."

* * *

—Presente—

"Y bien?" Pregunto Nanoha con un esperanzado suspiro, girando en el pedestal en frente del espejo de cuerpo de tres pisos. "Qué hay de este?"

Hayate tomo un sorbo de su café desde su posición en el sofá de felpa, sus cejas ceñidas pensando. El blanco vestido de novia de satín abrazaba su figura muy bien, y mientras Nanoha giraba frente al espejo observándose críticamente, se volvió evidente cual era el problema. Era hermoso, seguro, pero Nanoha no parecía estar disfrutándolo. Han estado en la tienda de novias por más de tres horas, y sabia que esta no era su primera visita. "No lo sé." Respondió atentamente. "Quizás otra tienda?"

"Esto es tan frustrante." Gruño la instructora.

"Quizás algo con tirantes?" Intento Hayate. "Quiero decir, tu tatuaje esta a la vista. No quiero que tu padre tenga un ataque al corazón en la boda. Pese a lo entretenido que seria, el papeleo seria una absoluta _pesadilla._" Ignoro la molesta mirada dirigida hacia ella y sonrió.

Nanoha dio una mirada hacia el espejo que reflejaba su espalda, observando la pequeña estrella en la parte posterior de su omóplato.

El invierno luego de unirse a Riot 6, una noche de bebida resulto en una apuesta perdida por Fate contra Signum. Una hora después, estaban de pie frente a un salón de tatuajes, alcoholizadas y torpes.

_La Enforcer había mostrado con orgullo el pequeño rayo en su cadera con una ridículamente atontada sonrisa mientras sus amigas reían a carcajadas. Nanoha entonces deslizo su chaqueta para revelar una estrella en su espalda bajo el borde de su camiseta con una seña y un guiño. _

"_Rayo y estrella?" murmuro Signum, la estoica mascara rompiéndose en los bordes mientras luchaba por contener la risa. _

"_Jamás especificaste…." Arrastro Fate, "y Nanoha quiso uno por si misma." _

"_Eso fue lo que dijo!" chillo Hayate, levantando su mano para golpearla con la de su vice-capitán a su lado. _

_Vita la observo a ella y su mano con una ceja alzada. "No."_

"_Signum?" intento la Comandante, girando en sus talones, ojitos de cachorro totalmente activados. _

_La caballero rodó los ojos como respuesta y golpeo la mano de su delirante Meister. "Esta. Esta fue una mala idea." _

"_Hey." Nanoha hizo un mohín. "No podía dejar que Fate fuera e hiciera algo estúpido por su cuenta. Además, tal vez yo también quiero ser la mamá cool." _

_Signum bufó._

"_Nanoha." Respondió Hayate. "Tatuajes no significan cool. Qué vas a hacer cuando Vivio quiera uno?" _

_La mandíbula de la instructora cayó."No soy cool?"_

"_Bueno…."_

_Signum rascó la parte trasera de su cuello y giró la cabeza. _

"_Yo quedo fuera de esto.." bufó Vita, cruzando sus brazos. _

"_Como sea. No importa lo que ustedes piensen." Declaro Fate, obviamente aun mareada mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nanoha y levantaba unos centímetros sobre el suelo. "Siempre será cool para mi!" _

"_Aw, Fate-chan…."_

"_Oh dios, búsquense un cuarto!" grito Hayate dramáticamente. "Estamos en publico!" _

_La rubia rió, y la giró en ladeados círculos en la vereda. Nanoha rió con ella, pasando sus brazos el cuello de Fate y cerrando sus ojos. Pese a la fría temperatura, había estado tan calida y…. _

"Necesitas decidirte."

Nanoha regreso al presente. "Q…qué?"

Hayate señalo al vestido de novia. "Estas quedándote sin tiempo. Necesitar tomar una decisión."

"Probablemente deba esconderlo…." Murmuro calladamente, azules ojos suavizándose.

Hayate observo el reflejo de su amiga. "Bueno, sigue buscando." Bostezo y se estiro, levantándose y sacudiendo los pinchazos de entumecimiento en sus piernas. "Necesito más café. Y hablando de papeleo, necesitamos regresar pronto."

Nanoha asintió calladamente, sus ojos aun sobre el tatuaje. Ha sido hace ya tanto tiempo, y habían sido tan jóvenes e idiotas. Con todos los avances tecnológicos, el borrarlo seria más bien fácil y nada doloroso. Más fácil que intentar esconderlo, de todos modos. Frunció y sus pensamientos deambularon de regreso a la rubia, preguntándose si Fate removió el suyo.

Hayate sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo exactamente donde su mente había ido. "Ella aun tiene el suyo."

Nanoha desvío la mirada con culpa y se pregunto si siempre había sido así de obvia. "Me asusta cuando haces eso."

Hayate se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez mamá pueda ayudarme a escoger uno cuando venga de visita."

La Comandante sonrió ante el repentino cambio de tema. "Siempre puedes pregúntale a Fate para que te ayude."

La futura novia se bajo del pedestal, tragando pesado mientras sentía su corazón revolotear. "No creo que pueda. Eso… parece casi cruel."

Hayate fue sorprendida. Así que tal vez Nanoha sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Pero nuevamente, era bastante difícil no notar la mirada de enamorada en el rostro de la Enforcer siempre que estaba cerca. "Hablando de cruel….." se quejo, pensando en la montaña de carpetas esparcidas sobre su escritorio de regreso en su oficina.

"De vuelta al trabajo." Bufó Nanoha. "Lo sé."

* * *

En retrospectiva, regresar al trabajo había sido una terrible idea. La instructora podía sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza posándose tras sus ojos, y los planes de entrenamiento que ella y Vita estaban repasando parecían volverse cada vez más y más difíciles de leer. Finalmente irritada al punto de que se produciría a si misma una jaqueca, Vita alcanzo a través de la mesa la carpeta y la cerro.

"Toma un descanso." Murmuro ásperamente. "Estira tus piernas. Pasea por la enfermería, tal vez busca algo para tu cabeza?"

"Ah." Nanoha suspiro. "normalmente argumentaría pero…"

"Puerta." Gruño Vita, señalando con la cabeza. "Esta por ahí. Úsala."

La brillante luz fluorescente en el pasillo ciertamente no estaba ayudando, y mientras giraba en una esquina hacia la enfermería, estaba casi tentada a encontrar un oscuro closet en algún lado y tomar una siesta. Ya eran pasadas las siete, y estaba al punto de no querer nada más que solo irse a casa. Nanoha gruño en voz alta y cansadamente masajeo sus sienes, porque ahora mismo, su hogar era hospedador de sus propios conjuntos de problemas. Aun tenia que hablar con Yuuno sobre su exhibición de celos hacia Fate el otro día, y aun estaba ocupada tratando de luchar con sus propios problemas con respecto a la Enforcer. Solo podía esperar que para el momento que finalmente pudiera arrastrarse hacia la cama y desmayarse, fuera sin incidentes.

Entro en la enfermería y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Shamal, aun sentada tras su escritorio. "Larga noche?"

"Mm." Tarareo la rubia en respuesta, subiendo las mangas de su blanca bata hasta los codos. "Tuve que terminar un procedimiento, pero debería despertar pronto. Mientras tanto, que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Dolor de cabeza." Respondió Nanoha cansadamente.

"Ah." La caballero se levanto y movió hasta el gabinete tras su escritorio. "Tensión?"

La instructora resistió la urgencia de reír. "Algo parecido." Azules ojos vagaron por el cuarto mientras Shamal hurgaba entre gabinetes, y un familiar objeto cerca de uno de los cuartos privados atrapo toda su atención. Reconoció la descolorida chaqueta de cuero en el perchero de la puerta casi inmediatamente, pero fue el hecho de que Bardiche estaba ubicado sobre una pila de ropa doblada en una silla cercana que le dio cierta señal.

"Toma." Murmuro Shamal, apareciendo repentinamente tras de ella y entregándole dos capsulas.

Nanoha pestaño en confusión, aceptando automáticamente la medicación aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron a Bardiche. "Yo… esta Fate…."

"Ella esta bien." Rió la doctora. "Se le realizo un procedimiento menor. Es como una niña, así que tomo algo persuasión el recostarla aquí."

La instructora no respondió, y Shamal deslizo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata. Había oído que Nanoha y Fate habían tenido un pequeño distanciamiento, y no estaba segura que tanto tenía permitido decir. Como sea, la preocupación en el rostro de la castaña era claramente evidente, y lastimaba a la caballero el ver a sus amigas sufrir tan innecesariamente. Fate no estaría feliz con ella mas tarde, pero….

"Cayó a través de un domo, hace unos dos años." Dijo Shamal lisamente. "En aquel entonces, no estábamos seguros de la clase de material con la que estábamos tratando, así que sacamos cuantas piezas nos fueran posibles sin ser invasivos. Como resultado, algunos quedaron. Cada cuantos meses o más, piezas del material aun logran acercarse a la superficie de la piel, y la sedamos para remover lo que podamos."

Nanoha hizo una mueca de dolor. "Eso suena doloroso."

"Ah, las piezas son pequeñas, y ya sabes como se pone cerca de cualquier equipo medico."

Nanoha no paraba de moverse en su lugar, mordiendo su labio inferior y observando la puerta. Shamal se acerco ante la pregunta no hecha y presiono el código para abrir, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Nanoha entrara.

"Tengo que advertirte, ella… ha pasado por mucho." Dijo la doctora calladamente. "Así que, intenta no estar demasiado sorprendida."

"Qué quieres decir?"

Shamal sacudió la cabeza. "Ha ganado muchas medallas al valor, y lo dejaremos así. Solo se cuidadosa si te acercas demasiado. A veces se despierta golpeando." Nanoha se rió ante eso, teniendo dificultades para imaginarse a Fate lanzando un golpe a _cualquiera, _pero la mirada en el rostro de Shamal declaraba que no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo.

Tragando pesado e ignorando los pequeños susurros de miedo, Nanoha entro en el cuarto, atenta a cualquier amenaza hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella. Su dolor de cabeza olvidado, se encamino hasta una pequeña cama contra la pared donde Fate yacía de estomago, desnuda hasta la cintura. Estaba aun inconsciente producto del sedativo que le hubiesen dado, y pudo notar tres frescas incisiones en la espalda de la Enforcer, ya cerrando, pero eso no era lo que atrapo su mirada.

Nanoha solo pudo estar de pie ahí, corazón latiendo fuerte mientras su estomago se revolvía, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. Las cicatrices. El numero total de cicatrices que llenaban la una vez perfecta piel hacia que su pecho doliera. La más grande recorría casi toda su caja torácica por el lado izquierdo, la piel blanca desde hace ya tiempo. Sobre sus hombros y a través de su espalda habían muchas más, demasiadas para contar, y casi se sentía enferma. Qué exactamente ha estado Fate haciendo estos últimos dos años, a parte de obviamente conseguir que la mataran?

Fate murmuro algo en su sueño y Nanoha quedo congelada en su lugar, repentinamente recordando la temprana advertencia de Shamal. Pero sus facciones aun seguían capturadas tras la mascara del sueño, y la castaña no pudo recordar la última vez que había podido estar así de cerca sin que ninguna dijera algo estúpido. A parte de su cicatriz en la sien, su rostro estaba libre de señales de las batallas, y Nanoha se encontró tomando un paso hacia adelante.

Lucía tan tranquila, y por un momento, casi parecía una niña otra vez, su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada. La punta de sus mechones caían sobre sus ojos, y sin pensarlo, Nanoha se inclinó y gentilmente los removió. Parpados revolotearon en respuesta al movimiento, pero no se abrieron, y tomo un respiro. Fueron las pestañas de Fate siempre así de largas? Labios se abrieron, y las cejas de la Enforcer se ciñeron. Despertaría pronto. La instructora sintió sus latidos acelerarse, e incluso mientras sus dedos trazaban la marca con forma de Y en su sien, cerca del rabillo de su ojo, sabia que debía irse. Pero esta, esta era la herida que tenia esa noche, y….

La puerta se abrió una vez más tras ella, Nanoha se irguió ante el sonido, pero antes de que pudiera retirar su mano, hubo un firme agarre en su cintura, sosteniéndola firme y acercándola. Oscuros ojos se abrieron y observaron a la castaña curiosamente mientras Fate luchaba por sacudir su aturdimiento.

"Nanoha?" La voz de Fate era áspera, gruesa por el sueño y la confusión.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. "Fate-chan. Yo estaba, uh…."

La Enforcer sonrió suavemente, y el agarre en la cintura de Nanoha se aflojo. "Debo estar muerta."

Todas las palabras huyeron de la as en este punto, no estaba segura de por cuanto tiempo hubiese estado ahí mirando a su amiga como si fuese la primera vez, si no fuera por la voz tras ella.

"Oh, no sabia que Fate tenia una visita."

Nanoha dio una mirada por sobre su hombro, y sintió sus latidos volverse más erráticos. Ginga. Parecía estar apareciendo por todos lados últimamente. La instructora lamió sus repentinos secos labios y forzó a encontrar su voz, la calida mano en su cintura le recordaba que Fate aun debía dejarla ir. "Yo estaba uh, solo estaba comprobando que estuviera bien. Escuche que estaba aquí y…."

La investigadora simplemente alzo una ceja. "Ah. Estoy aquí para llevarla a casa."

Las cejas de Nanoha se fruncieron. La casa de quién? Fate? Ginga? "Yo puedo llevarla a casa." Espetó rápidamente, incluso si el pánico comenzaba a establecerse en su pecho. Qué estaba haciendo?

"No es molestia." Respondió Ginga con calma. "Estoy segura que quieres ir a casa con tu familia."

La castaña entrecerró sus ojos. Era… era eso una indirecta?

Fate parecía estar un poco más despierta. La mano en su cintura finalmente libre, y la rubia se alzó en sus codos con una ligera sacudida de su cabeza. "Ugh. Odio esa cosa."

Nanoha regreso su atención de regreso a Fate, y el pánico fue reemplazado con una oleada de nerviosismo. No estaba segura de cómo una totalmente alerta Fate reaccionaria ante ella estando de pie en medio del cuarto, totalmente nerviosa, y teniendo disputas a penas encubiertas con su, qué era Ginga de todos modos, novia?

Rojizos ojos se enfocaron más, y la esquina de su boca se alzo en una sonrisa. "Qué pasa con este comité de bienvenida?"

"Estaban discutiendo sobre quien tendría el grandioso privilegio de llevarte a casa." Declaro Shamal con franqueza, parándose entre las dos mujeres y al costado de la cama de Fate. Encendió una pequeña linterna, y observo la dilatación de sus pupilas pese a los rápidos parpadeos de la rubia. "Parece que esta a punto de desaparecer." Inspecciono las incisiones en su espalda, y satisfecha con el progreso, asintió energéticamente. "Te dejare ir, aunque con quien vayas a casa es en totalidad tu problema."

Ambas, Nanoha y Ginga, lograron lucir avergonzadas.

"Miren," murmuro Fate. "Puedo cuidar de mi misma, no es gran cosa."

"No." Respondieron tres voces en unísono.

"Bueno." Respondió la Enforcer lentamente. "Entonces puede alguien al menos darme algo de ropa, y tal vez algo de privacidad?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **MGLN** no me pertenecen, ni esta historia. Esto es solo una **traducción **del original escrito por** LadyHades.**

**T/N: Ni hao! **Woah! Actualización seguida! Yep, mi domingo es muy tranquilo por lo que tengo tiempo para dedicarme a esto. Saludos a todos, ojala no hayan esperado tanto por esta continuación.

Pd: Segunda vez que actualizo una historia en este sitio luego de un temblor algo fuerte en mi cuidad... sera una señal, o algo parecido? xD

* * *

**Used to be**

Shamal prácticamente saco a empujones a Ginga y Nanoha de la enfermería y de regreso a la pequeña porción de su oficina que funcionaba como cuarto de espera, mordiendo la parte interior de su labio para contener la risa cuando noto la casi lastimera expresión que su rubia paciente traía. Pese a ser liberada del Libro de la oscuridad hace ya varios años atrás, las puras emociones humanas aun tenían la tendencia de absolutamente desconcertarla y confundirla, y por la expresión en el rostro de Fate, la caballero ciertamente no estaba sola en esa categoría. Mientras sentía que no podía entregar ningún consejo bien intencionado o concilio, definitivamente podía entregarle a la pobre Enforcer algo de espacio para respirar.

"Denle un momento, quieren?" tarareó dulcemente la doctora, sin dejar lugar para discusiones.

Nanoha frunció internamente, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a decir fue interrumpida por su enfadada vice-capitán, recostada con los brazos cruzados en un sillón al costado del escritorio de Shamal, luciendo algo cansada e irritada mientras observaba a la castaña de pies a cabeza. "Veo que has encontrado a mi idiota."

La as reacciono ante eso, la 'rival' a su lado temporalmente olvidada. "Hey!"

Vita noto a Ginga y alzo una ceja, labios arqueándose en una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Oh, ya entiendo. La otra idiota debe estar aquí también."

"Debe ser una larga noche para todos." Dijo Shamal diplomáticamente, con la esperanza de calmar temperamentos antes lograr que le doliera la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Vita, y señalo a Nanoha con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. _'Tal vez podrías…?'_

Vita bufó. _'De verdad crees que me escuchara? Probablemente tenga que dejarla inconsciente para hacer que se marche.'_

'_Oh cielos….'_

Ajenas a la silenciosa conversación a su alrededor, la guerra había regresado entre la instructora de combate y la investigadora. "Nanoha," comenzó Ginga agradablemente, "si tiene trabajo que terminar, por favor siéntase libre. Puedo hacerme cargo de las cosas por aquí."

'_Apuesto que puede.' _Murmuro Vita en respuesta, llevando el pensamiento hacia su compañera guardián.

'_Pude estar sin eso.' _Gruño Shamal. _'Ya es bastante malo que tenga que lidiar con Signum y Hayate cuando llego a casa.'_

'_De nada.'_

Nanoha se mantuvo firme, dándole a Vita una mirada. "No es ningún problema. Ya terminamos de todos modos, cierto?"

La vice-capitán parpadeo lentamente, llevando su mirada de Nanoha a Shamal. La atmosfera estaba comenzando a sentirse algo tensa, y estaba comenzando a ver porque Shamal había pedido su asistencia para sacar a Nanoha. "Uh…"

Shamal oculto su sonrisa. _'Adelante, dile que no, Vita. Tengo una cama extra disponible…."_

'_Oh ha, ha.'_

"Así que," Continuo la as regresando su atención a Ginga e ignorando a las Caballeros. "Tengo esto cubierto."

La esquina de la boca de Ginga se retorció. De verdad no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Fate con Nanoha mientras estaba en tal estado, pero también sabia que la as era de las que nunca se retractaba. Pese a sus intenciones de mantenerse fuera de todo ese calvario y dejar que Fate solucionara las cosas por su cuenta, parecía que esto era algo en lo que debía interferir y encargarse después de todo. La sonrisa de cortesía desapareciendo mientras cruzaba los brazos, brillantes ojos verdes clavándose en azules cobalto. Mientras todas las historias de Subaru sobre la temible instructora no eran olvidadas, Ginga optó por centrarse en los recuerdos del oscuro dolor en los ojos de Fate.

Mientras tanto, Fate luchaba por deshacerse del sueño aun persistía, entrecerrando los ojos bajo la fluorescente luz mientras alcanzaba sus zapatos. El olor de fuerte desinfectante y limpiadores quemaba su nariz y hacia que sus ojos llorar, y lo más pronto que saliera de ahí, mejor. Odiaba las clínicas y los doctores, no tanto por causa de heridas asociadas con ellos, más debido a los malos recuerdos que ellos parecían suscitar.

A través de la puerta pudo oír la voz de Nanoha y las mudas respuestas de Vita, conteniendo un quejido, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. Este de seguro había sido un acontecimiento inesperado, y aun así otro lío que solucionar. Ginga había sido lo suficientemente amable para ofrecer llevarla a casa cuando capto por coincidencia el procedimiento de Fate, y derepente aquí estaba Nanoha, imponiéndose con su usual acercamiento directo…

Fate suspiro, presionando sus manos sobre sus ojos. Podría hacerse cargo de esto si estuviese un poco más despierta, y los acontecimientos de ayer aun estaban frescos en su mente. Todo su plan era volver a casa y permanecer bajo el radar hasta pudiera recibir la aprobación para partir una vez más, pero eso parecía estar descarrilándose con rapidez. En su esfuerzo por reparar su amistad con Nanoha, encontró un muy familiar dolor asentándose en su pecho una vez más. Había sido tan, tan fácil volver a caer en viejos hábitos, e incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado, había encontrado difícil el negar a la instructora cualquier cosa que pidiera, y….

Los brazos de Nanoha habían estado tan calidos….

Trago pesado el nudo en su garganta con una rápida sacudida de su cabeza. Una promesa de no desvanecerse en medio de la noche no era pedir demasiado, no?

Fate recogió a Bardiche y pasó sus dedos sobre la fría superficie de metal, el familiar peso y forma del dispositivo entregando una sensación de alivio.

"Era mucho más fácil cuando solo éramos tú y yo, no?"

"_Sir." _

Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa y deslizó a Bardiche en su bolsillo antes de pasar sus manos sobre sus mechones y dejar ir un pesado soplo de aire. Supuso que se había tardado lo suficiente.

Desde más allá de la puerta podía escuchar a Nanoha, ahora un poco más fuerte, sonando más bien irritada. Por su vida, no podía entender los celos de Nanoha, o el porque se había enfadado por Ginga. Como lucía, Fate no le debía nada a nadie, y no debería importar con quien decidiera pasar su tiempo libre. Y la situación con Ginga? Ese era otro conjunto de problemas de los que encargarse por sobre todos los demás. Ella tenía buenas intenciones, y Fate lo sabia, pero no podía evitar sentir que tal vez aun existían sentimientos sin resolver ahí. Rápidas manos tiraron agujetas con firmeza deteniéndose por un momento, ajustando usadas zapatillas. Fate estaba acostumbrada a ser molestada por ser un poco lenta cuando se trataba de entender ciertas cosas, pero en este punto, incluso ella podía decir que algo estaba mal.

Demasiado para pasar desapercibida.

Sus mejillas se acaloraron con los recuerdos de su última misión juntas, y atrapó entre sus dientes su labio inferior, cejas entrecerradas.

Considerando todo, seria el estar con Ginga algo tan terrible? Ciertamente era alguien fácil con quien estar, y entendía a Fate de una forma en la que muy pocas personas podían. Fate nunca le había pensado mucho en una relación, de cualquier tipo, habiendo pasado la mayoría de su vida en torno a Nanoha y Vivio, aun estaba sorprendida por la forma en que estas cosas parecían solo 'suceder'.

Su cabeza se meció aturdida e hizo una mueca, cerrando sus ojos por un momento hasta que la sensación pasó. Pensó demasiado, eso nunca era algo bueno.

Armándose de valor y escondiéndose tras una mascara de confianza que ciertamente no sentía, se puso de pié cansadamente. Había otras cosas de las que encargarse ahora, y juzgando por el silencio sepulcral en la oficina de Shamal al otro lado de la puerta, seria mejor que se moviera.

Mientras la puerta se abría tras Ginga, Fate se encontró plantada en su lugar por dos muy diferentes pares de ojos. Llevó su mirada entre las dos mujeres, escogiendo ignorar intencionalmente la sonrisa que Vita estaba trayendo. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, su antigua compañera se movió primero, entrelazando un brazo con el suyo y mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa, gesto con el cual no dejo lugar para debates.

"Cómo te sientes?"

Fate lamió labios repentinamente secos, preocupados ojos rojizos negándose a encontrar con los de Nanoha al otro lado del cuarto. "Uh…solo un poco cansada."

La castaña sintió sus manos cerrarse en puños, no confortable con la forma en que su corazón descendió hasta su estomago, pero la sonrisa estampada en su rostro lo escondía muy bien mientras luchaba por encontrar su voz. "Me alegra que estés bien, Fate-chan."

Fate se removió en su lugar, luciendo tan incomoda como se sentía Nanoha. "Lamento hacer que todos se preocuparan, pero de verdad no era la gran cosa…"

"Esta bien, Qué tal si tan solo te metemos en la cama?" respondió Ginga dulcemente.

La rubia sintió que asentía, sus mejillas teñidas con un ligero tono rosa. Ciertamente esto no esta yendo de la manera que ella pensaba iría, y por eso, estaba casi agradecida. Mientras menos decisiones tuviera que tomar ahora mismo, mejor. Negro y blanco era mucho más preferible que este gris desastre en que su vida se había tornado desde que regreso a casa, y mientras pasaba al lado de Nanoha al salir, no le gusto el sentimiento en su pecho cuando por fin se encontró con tormentosos ojos azules. Odiaba este sentimiento, y odiaba la forma en que ya no estaba cómoda cerca de la persona que una vez fue la más cercana a ella.

La instructora solo pudo observar como se iba, mandíbula apretada mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellas. Vita gruño, poniéndose de pie y estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, sonando sus nudillos con un bostezo. Bueno, eso había estado…. Interesante.

Nanoha llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejo ir un cansado suspiro.

Vita le dio una mirada de reojo a Shamal por asistencia, quien solo sacudió tristemente su cabeza como respuesta.

"Estas cosas son difíciles." Dijo Vita ásperamente. "No puedes esperar que todo vuelva a la normalidad de la noche a la mañana."

Nanoha soltó una risita sin humor. "No, supongo que no." Trago pesado, intentando desesperadamente el alejar el ardor en sus ojos. "Sabes que es lo que más me molesta?"

"Estoy segura que puedo dar una buena sugerencia." Murmuro Vita, ganando un golpe en las costillas cortesía de la doctora a su lado.

Si la as la escucho, lo ignoro. "Solíamos ser tan cercanas. Siento como si hubiese sido reemplazada."

La vice-capitán suspiro, cruzando sus brazos. "Y estoy segura que ella probablemente siente lo mismo."

Nanoha cerró sus ojos, la ya muy familiar imagen de la mirada en el rostro de Fate esa noche grabada en sus recuerdos. Desde entonces, todo lo que había querido era el regresar a tiempos más simples, regresar a la forma en que las cosas solían ser, antes de todo este dolor y confusión, de regreso a cuando podía mirar a Fate a los ojos y no sentir como si hubiera una enorme herida en su pecho, aspirando el aire desde sus pulmones y torciendo su estomago en miles de nudos. "Creo…creo que ya sabia eso."

Vita frunció el ceño. Esto, esto no serviría para nada. La pelirroja observo a su amiga con ojos comprensivos, callada por solo un momento, antes de que una gran sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro. "Aunque diré esto, por casi un minuto, creo que vi a la antigua Nanoha."

La castaña se volteo hacia ella por fin, completamente confundida. "Qué quieres decir?"

"Oh vamos," rió Vita, "sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero. Tu épico duelo de miradas con Ginga."

Nanoha parpadeo. "Mi qué?"

La vice-capitán sonrió. "Vamos, no te quedes ahí y digas que no pensaste en darle un Starlight Breaker, incluso si fue por solo un segundo."

La castaña la miro a los ojos y mantuvo su rostro sin reacciones. "No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando."

Vita alzó una ceja. "Es en serio?"

"En serio."

Las compañeras mantuvieron el silencio por un momento, Nanoha manteniendo un rostro serio y Vita mirándola antes de que la as se quebrara, sus serios rasgos fundiéndose en una sonrisa mientras sus hombros se sacudían con una tranquila risa. "Tal vez." Presiono el puente de su nariz, ojos brillando con alegría. "Oh dios, no le digas a nadie sobre esto."

"Los secretos están seguros conmigo." Prometió Vita solemnemente. "Solo deja que la antigua Nanoha salga de vez en cuando. No la he visto en unos cuantos años, y es más divertido estar cerca de ella."

Nanoha rió, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y acercando a Vita hacia una apretado abrazo. "Gracias."

"Esta bien, esta bien, solo déjame ir ya." Gruño la pelirroja, un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas. "esa no fue una invitación para ponerse cariñosa."

Shamal rió tranquilamente, rodeando su escritorio. "Si ambas ya terminaron, me gustaría ir a casa en algún momento de la tarde."

Nanoha se levanto asintiendo. "Lamento causar tantos problemas."

La doctora sacudió la cabeza. "Hablando de problemas, parece que algo fue dejado atrás…." Desde bajo su escritorio saco la chaqueta de cuero de Fate y le entrego la prenda a Nanoha. "Tal vez puedas pasar a dejárselo?"

Nanoha observo a Shamal sospechosamente. "No estaba esto con el resto de sus cosas?"

"Oh cielos, lo estaba?" respondió la rubia inocentemente. "Cómo termino allá abajo?"

Vita resopló por lo bajo. "Y se supone que tu eras la honesta."

Shamal no le tomo importancia. "Estas cosas pasan."

Nanoha trazo sus dedos por el usado cuero, su corazón entibiándose ante el recuerdo de dárselo a Fate para navidad hace ya varios años. Vivio la había ayudado a escogerlo y lo envolvió por si misma, entregando el deforme paquete con bultos a la Enforcer, con orgullo en sus ojos. La rubia había alabado la envoltura y más bien reverenciado como si hubiese sido envuelto por los mismos pequeños duendes, pese a que el papel estaba roto en varias partes y Vivio se había emocionado un poco con la cinta adhesiva.

Su hija había reído con alegría mientras Fate hacia un gran espectáculo para desenvolver el regalo tan lento como fuera posible, hasta que Vivio no pudo aguantar más y ayudo a romper el papel. Calidos ojos rojizos se iluminaron mientras revisaba la chaqueta con un pequeño giro, alzando a Vivio con un brazo y proclamando que era perfecta en todo sentido. Nanoha fue la siguiente, mientras el brazo libre de Fate la tomaba por la cintura y la tomaba en un fuerte abrazo, el olor de cuero nuevo y chocolate caliente presente en el aire. La voz de Fate era suave y calida, su mejilla presionada contra el cabello de Nanoha…

Su pecho se contrajo. "Gracias, Shamal."

* * *

Para cuando Nanoha regreso a casa ese día, era tarde, mucho más tarde de lo que le hubiese gustado de todos modos. Contuvo un bostezo mientras guiaba su modesto auto familiar en su estacionamiento, haciendo un gesto cuando noto el resplandor de las luces de la habitación en el segundo piso. Yuuno debió estar esperando por ella. Luego de un fiero debate interno, Nanoha decidió regresarle su chaqueta a Fate por la mañana antes de sus clase programada, e incluso ahora, no podía evitar pesar que estaría haciendo la Enforcer mientras ella estaba sentada en el oscuro estacionamiento. La chaqueta aun estaba sobre el asiento a su lado, sabia que con solo entrarla a la casa abriría una puerta a todo tipo de dolor, algo para lo que realmente no tenía energía hoy. La dejo sobre su regazo, dedos pasando distraídamente con preocupación sobre las mangas.

Oh bueno.

Se recargo en el asiento del conductor, dejando que su mirada vagara por el claro cielo nocturno en lo alto. Las estrellas titilaban brillantemente, y ya que no había luna, la visibilidad era perfecta. Hubiera sido la noche ideal para volar.

Nanoha fue atacada por otra punzada de nostalgia, y si cerraba los ojos, casi podía jurar que tenia diez nuevamente, esperando a que Fate se escapara hasta su casa en medio de la noche. Fate siempre tuvo este sexto sentido cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, y siempre que Nanoha se sentía decaída, o sola, sabia que podía esperar una visita. Se sentaría en su cama, ojos bien abiertos, corazón acelerado, esperando por ese tímido golpe en su ventana. Fate sonreiría, extendiendo una mano para que Nanoha la tomara, los bordes de su oscura capa cosquilleando sus desnudas piernas mientras la joven castaña salía por el marco de su ventana para unírsele. Sus recorridos serian sin rumbo, flameando senderos rosados y dorados sobre la dormida ciudad bajo ellas.

Solían ser dueñas del cielo.

Los minutos marcaban, y las luces en el segundo piso aun quemaban brillantemente, recordándole que las cosas ya no eran tan simples.

* * *

Nanoha hizo lo mejor para entrar en la casa lo más silenciosamente posible, por si Yuuno ya había caído dormido, la chaqueta aferrada a su pecho. Marcando su camino a través de la oscura sala y por la esquina, una cantarina voz resonaba desde el comedor.

"Oh, alguien esta en problemas."

La as frunció el ceño, siguiendo el sonido y exhalando un suspiro cuando espió a Vivio sobre el mostrador de la cocina apoyada sobre sus codos, un algo grande plato de helado frente a ella.

"Si, y vas a ser tú. No deberías estar en la cama?" gruño Nanoha, todo intento de entrar con cautela olvidado.

Brillantes ojos le parpadearon con picardía. "Tenia hambre."

Su madre hizo una mueca. "Es noche de escuela."

"Lo mismo para ti."

"Es diferente." Respondió Nanoha con facilidad, dejando la chaqueta de cuero en el mostrador junto a Vivio y tomando la cuchara de su mano. "Soy un adulto."

"Estoy muy cerca de eso." Vivio hizo un mohín mientras Nanoha le robaba una cucharada de helado. "Hey, busca el tuyo!"

La as guiño. "Pero este tiene mejor sabor."

"En serio?" refunfuño Vivio, abriendo un cajón para sacar una segunda cuchara.

"Creí haberte enseñado como compartir."

"Estoy compartiendo, estoy compartiendo."

Comieron en un confortable silencio por un momento antes que el sonido de pasos desde el piso sobre ellas causara que ambos pares de ojos parpadearan hacia el techo.

Nanoha suspiro. "En una escala del uno al diez, en cuántos problemas estoy?"

Vivio rió ante eso. "Siendo diez lo peor?"

Nanoha asintió afirmativamente con una cucharada de chocolate.

"Ocho."

"Ocho? En serio?"

Vivio alzó una ceja. "Los anillos. Se suponía que debías ir con el para hacer que los dimensionaran hoy."

La castaña se quejo en voz alta, cubriendo su rostro con la palma de su mano. "Lo olvide completamente."

"El es sensible, como una chica." Su hija inhalo. "Va a estar todo destrozado por esto."

"Vivio…." La reprendió Nanoha con suavidad.

"Qué? Es verdad."

Bueno. Realmente no podía negar eso.

"Y bien." Comenzó la rubia con una sonrisa. "En una escala del uno al diez. En cuántos problemas estoy _yo?_"

"Diez si no te vas a la cama."

"Seh, seh." Murmuro, tomando el ahora vacío plato y depositándolo en el fregadero. Sus ojos fueron hacia la chaqueta de cuero en el mostrador y se iluminaron en reconocimiento. "Hey, no es esa…"

Nanoha asintió. "Fate la dejo en la enfermería."

Vivio la tomó, alisando las líneas de los pliegues. "No puedo creer que aun la tenga tras todo este tiempo."

"Conoces a tu Fate-mama." Respondió Nanoha calidamente mientras Vivio se la ponía, las largas mangas cayendo sobre sus manos. Fate era mucho más alta, y la forma en que la chaqueta colgaba de su pequeña forma casi hacia ver a Vivio como una pequeña niña otra vez, colándose en su armario para jugar a disfrazarse. Sonrió con cariño, sabiendo que era algo que nunca le diría en voz alta. "Odia los cambios."

"Wow." Remarco la adolescente, ojos bien abiertos. "No puedo recordar la ultima vez que la llamaste así."

Nanoha frunció internamente ante el comentario, viendo como su hija movía el cuello y revisaba los bolsillos.

"Tal vez debamos conseguirle una nueva, de esa manera ella…." Vivio dejo de hablar mientras sacaba algo que parecía ser un trozo de papel desde un bolsillo interior.

"Qué es eso?" Pregunto Nanoha, yendo al otro lado del mostrador y mirando por sobre el hombro de su hija. "Oh…." Murmuro suavemente, reconociendo la fotografía en las manos de Vivio instantáneamente. Era una imagen de Nanoha y Vivio, de hecho era la primera fotografía tomada de las dos, y no la había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Mamá?"

"Ah." Nanoha trago el nudo en su garganta. "Tenias cinco, y esta es nuestra primera fotografía. Solía estar en el escritorio de Fate cuando trabajábamos en Riot 6." Habían estado jugando afuera, o mejor dicho, una Vivio llorando por la base mientras unas maltrechas Fate y Nanoha intentaban alcanzarla. Nanoha finalmente le dio alcance y la alzó rápidamente, sosteniéndola cerca. El solo mirarla era suficiente para que la castaña se sintiera mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era, y la foto reflejaba su edad. Lucía maltrecha, sin duda, llena de arrugas y con las puntas dobladas.

Vivio la volteó, entrecerrando los ojos en la penumbra. "Hay un montón de escritos al otro lado." Murmuro la rubia, entregándola. "Parecen, planetas?"

Nanoha reviso la pequeña, estrecha escritura, reconociendo los nombres casi instantáneamente. "Sus misiones." Respiro, justo hasta el último planeta en el que había estado antes de regresar a casa hace unos cuantos días. Había al menos unos cientos de nombres, tal vez más. Se la regreso, y señalo el primer nombre en la lista. "Esta fue su primera misión luego de que Riot 6 fuera desarmado. Y este…." Dijo, descendiendo su dedo cinco líneas, "esta fue la primera misión en la que participamos juntas luego de que te adopte. Lo recuerdas? Te quedaste con los abuelos…"

Vivio asintió. "Y el resto?"

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza. "Tuvimos unas cuantas más juntas, luego de eso. Pero para el resto, estaba sola."

"Hay tantas." Murmuro Vivio, su voz quebrándose. "Siempre se sintió como si estuviera lejos por tanto tiempo."

"Lo estaba." agrego su madre, "pero estaba haciendo algo que amaba, y ha ayudado a tantas personas."

Las manos que sostenían la foto se cerraron con fuerza. "Me pregunto si alguna vez tuvo miedo."

"Fate?" Nanoha sonrió, una imagen de Fate lanzándose de cabeza en fieras batallas sin mucho más mientras una mirada hacia atrás inmediatamente yéndole a la mente. "No. Creo nunca haberla visto asustada o algo."

"A-aunque… debió ser solitario."

Nanoha paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros y beso su cabeza, usando su mano libre para remover un mechón de cabello. "Y es por eso que siempre esperábamos por ella, para que así tuviera un cariñoso hogar al que regresar."

Los ojos de Vivio se anegaban con lágrimas, y Nanoha se paralizo cuando vio pequeñas gotas salpicar por la fotografía. "Hasta que Yuuno…."

La as tomo un profundo respiro, su corazón encogiéndose en su pecho.

"Pero aun estábamos allí." Susurro Vivio. "Incluso después de eso. Aun nos llevó a todas sus misiones…."

"Oh, cariño." La as suspiro, envolviendo a su hija en un fuerte abrazo, callados lloriqueos en su oído.

Vivio la sostuvo con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en los hombros de Nanoha, su voz amortiguada por el rígido tejido de la chaqueta de la instructora. "La extraño tanto a veces."

Nanoha acaricio su cabello, aunque la acción no parecía confortarla mucho. "Yo también, cariño. Yo también."

Una vez segura que Vivio estaba en cama, Nanoha se dirigió hacia su propio cuarto, no agradándole la pesadez que la culpa instalaba en su estomago. Como se esperaba, su prometido espero por ella, sentado al borde de la cama, codos sobre sus rodillas.

"Larga noche?" pregunto tranquilamente, aunque sus labios estaban formando una tensa línea.

"Lo siento." Comenzó Nanoha rápidamente, cejas fruncidas. Había estado temiendo esto, y luego de su conversación en la cocina, se estaba sintiendo emocionalmente agotada. "Comencé con los nuevos planes de entrenamiento con Vita, y una cosa llevo a la otra, y…."

"Supuse que lo olvidaste."

La as hizo una mueca. "No quise…."

"Hey." Yuuno la interrumpió, daño evidente en su tono. "Tan solo vamos a la cama, si? Podemos pelear sobre esto mañana."

Nanoha sintió sus manos empuñarse. "Si tienes algo que te gustaría decir…."

"Qué hay de ti?" respondió de igual manera, ojos verdes observando a través de la espesa capa de mechones rubios. "Tienes algo que te gustaría decirme?"

Quedo helada en su lugar, su corazón martillando en su pecho mientras tragaba pesado. Abrió su boca inútilmente, dispuesta a que las palabras salieran. Demonios, cualquier palabra en este punto, pero su cuerpo la traiciono. Esto ya era demasiado, demasiado rápido, y si tan solo pudiera lograr dormir algo….

Vio al hombre que había conocido casi toda su vida ponerse de pie pesadamente, sus oscuros ojos reflejando algo con lo que Nanoha estaba casi demasiado familiar. "Supongo que eso lo dice todo."

"Espera." Intento de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo siento. Solo estoy cansada. Han estado ocurriendo tantas cosas, y tenemos a todos estos nuevos cadetes llegando, y aun hay tanto que hacer antes del próximo mes, y…."

"Estas segura?" pregunto Yuuno calladamente, su tono inseguro.

"Segura?" repitió. "Segura de que?"

Tomo su mano izquierda con las suyas, y deslizo un frío anillo por su dedo. "Esto."

Levanto su mano en medio de la tenue luz, el destello de dorado que no había estado ahí unos momentos antes reflejándose hacia ella. La cabeza le giraba mareada bajo su mirada y el peso del anillo de bodas en su dedo anular, y por un momento, por un efímero, imposiblemente alocado momento, considero salir por la ventana hacia el cielo nocturno. Pero no estaba ese suave golpe en el vidrio. Ninguna calida mano esperando al otro lado para llevarla en un viaje de brillantes luces y adormilados amaneceres. Cerró sus ojos y estabilizo su respiración, contando en su cabeza hasta diez.

Solo llego a cuatro antes de sentir labios sobre los de ella, y para cuando llego a nueve, sintió como era guiada hasta la cama.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, no soñó.

* * *

Fate fue despertada temprano la siguiente mañana por un casi frenético golpeteo en su puerta. Saliendo a tientas de su cama y conteniendo unas murmuradas maldiciones mientras se tropezaba sobre sus adormecidas piernas, la Enforcer se colocó un par de gafas mientras pasaba una mano por alborotado y rebelde cabello.

"Será mejor que sea importante." Murmuro a medias, ojos aun nublados y desenfocados. A penas tuvo tiempo para girar el seguro antes de que la puerta fuera abierta y fuera casi derribada por una ruidosa adolescente. Brazos se enroscaron por su cintura en un fiero agarre mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus pies, acariciando la parte superior de una muy familiar melena rubia.

"Uh, buenos días?" Intento Fate, aun confundida, su voz llena de sueño. "Todo esta bien?"

"Te amo, Fate-mama." Declaro Vivio, los brazos a su alrededor apretando aun más.

"También te amo." Respondió Fate, regresando el abrazo cuando capto una aparentemente avergonzada Nanoha mirando por la puerta. "….me estoy perdiendo de algo?"

Nanoha rió, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello. "Bueno, estábamos de camino al colegio, y ella insistió en verte, así que….uh, espero que no te importe."

La rubia miro hacia Vivio afectuosamente. "Por supuesto que no me importa. Tan solo me hubiese gustado saber que venias. Pude haber preparado café, o té, o _algo._"

Vivio se alejo, alzando una ceja a la Enforcer. "Vamos, ambas sabemos que no tienes comida aquí."

"Hey, hey." La interrumpió Fate, agitando sus mechones. "No difundas rumores como ese."

"Es verdad. La ultima vez que estuve aquí tuvimos que salir y…."

"Con cuidado niña."

"De todos modos," comenzó Vivio, tomando la chaqueta que sostenía Nanoha son un brazo. "solo queríamos asegurarnos que tuvieras esto de regreso."

Los ojos de Fate se iluminaron mientras Vivio le regresaba la prenda. "Mi chaqueta! Estaba muy preocupada por ella anoche!"

"Tú, uh, la dejaste en la enfermería…." Dijo Nanoha. "Shamal quería asegurarse que no se perdiera en el cambio de turno."

"Gracias." Respondió Fate afectuosamente, regresándola a su debido lugar cerca de la puerta. "Es algo así como mi amuleto de la buena suerte. Estaría perdida sin ella."

"Amuleto de la buena suerte?" pregunto Vivio inocentemente, dándole una mirada de reojo a Nanoha, quien parecía estar ruborizándose.

Fate asintió. "Va conmigo a todas las misiones."

"Ah, Vivio." Nanoha tosió, tratando de alejar el nerviosismo. "Vamos a llegar tarde."

"Mamá," la adolescente rogó, ojos muy abiertos. "no crees que pueda faltar? Sólo por hoy?"

"No." Dijeron Fate y Nanoha al unísono.

"Pero…"

"_No."_

"Después de la escuela." Ofreció Fate. "Iré a buscarte. Podremos ir a donde tu quieras, si eso esta bien con tu Nanoha-mama."

"Esta bien." La castaña rió ante el mohín ofrecido en su dirección. "Tan solo mueve tu trasero."

"Bueno, bueno."

Fate cruzo los brazos, luciendo una perpleja expresión. "Buena chica."

Vivio salió por la puerta, seguida por Nanoha. Pero antes de que Fate pudiera cerrar, la as giro sobre sus talones, atrapando la puerta a medio camino. "Fate-chan."

Rojizos ojos parpadearon confundidos. "Huh?"

Nanoha alzó una ceja. "De verdad no tienes comida?"

La rubia sintió el rubor extenderse por sus mejillas. "Qué? Por supuesto que tengo comida."

Azules ojos se entrecerraron. "De verdad?"

"De verdad."

"Tengo que entrar ahí y revisar?"

La Enforcer fue tomada por sorpresa. "No!"

"Fate-chan, la comida para llevar no cuenta."

Fate se removió en su lugar nerviosa. "Mira, no estoy mucho en casa. No tiene sentido amontonarla si tan solo se estropeara."

"Este es el trato." Declaro Nanoha con firmeza. "Voy a dejar a Vivio, y tú te vas a vestir. Voy a regresar, y _vamos _a ir a buscarte suministros de comida como corresponde."

"Pero, yo…"

Nanoha le dio una firme mirada. "Tengo que llamar a Lindy?"

La boca de Fate cayó abierta. "…no _lo harías._"

"Lo haría."

"Lo hará." Susurro Vivio.

"No ayudas." Gruño Vivio.

"Trato?"

Fate sacudió la cabeza. Qué demonios estaba pasando? Un minuto, estaba durmiendo placidamente, y al siguiente….

"Bien." Declaro Nanoha.

"Espera." Grito Vivio. "Tú puedes saltarte el trabajo, pero yo no puedo saltarme la escuela?"

"Adulta." Le recordó Nanoha.

"Eso no va a funcionar dentro de dos años." Replicó Vivio.

"Es cierto," respondió Nanoha. "pero por los próximos dos años, tú eres _mía._"

"Puedes creerle?" le gruño Vivio a Fate.

Fate no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso, y tan rápido como llegaron, se marcharon, dejando a una desconcertada Enforcer a su paso. Pestañeo lentamente, nuevamente sola en su sala, aun en su pijama, y sintiendo como si hubiese alucinado los últimos cinco minutos.

"….qué demonios acaba de _pasar?_"


End file.
